When life changes
by Crazy-for-Goode
Summary: This is a sequel to Life after Gallagher isn't that simple. I recommend that you read that first. Watch as Cammie's world come crashing down on her.
1. Meet the family

**Chapter 1**

**This is a sequel to Life after Gallagher isn't that simple so you might want to read that first. This set 10 years after my last story.**

CPOV:

"Morg, have you finished packing yet?" I screamed up the stairs. I was trying to feed Lucy who really didn't want to eat. Zach had taken the twins out with Grant, Jonas and Preston for a day out in the park.

"NO! Mum where are my...never mind I found them." Morgan was set to go to Blackthorne tomorrow. My baby was going to Blackthorne.

"MORGAN MATHEW GOODE GET DOWN STAIRS NOW!" I had just seen the mess her had let in the play room when he had his cousins over last night. I heard some stomping then him skid into the play room.

"What, mum?" He was pushing my buttons.

"What the heck is all this mess? You knew you wouldn't have time to clean all this up today so why did you get it get this bad?" I was fuming. "You had best hope I don't tell your dad about all this. Clean it up NOW and keep an eye on Lucy. She's in her playpen." Lucy was the youngest of all my kids. She was 1 and a half. "I am going to go and see what you have packed." I walked out of the playroom. We still hadn't been able to build our own house with all the kids. "Oh, Morg, all your grandparents are coming round in about 10 minutes so can you open the door when they get here." I had phoned Zach to make sure he knew he had to be back, when he was with his boys he was useless at remembering time.

_Hey babe,_

**Hey hun, what's up?**

_Just making sure you were on your way home because everyone is on their way over to send Morgan and Bel off._

**Of course I remember. He was my first born.**

_Yeah and when you are with the boys and the twins you seem to forget about everything else so hurry up and get in the car and get home._

**Alright sweets Sammy and Pen just went into the toilet.**

_Wait you let them go in by themselves? They are only 4. Please tell me you are in the disabled toilet or in the men's._

**Chillax Gallagher girl they are in the men's. Grant had to piss as well so he took them. **

_Alright then. See you in 10. Love you._

**Love you too.**

I went into Morgan's room. It was just as messy as downstairs. He had clothes thrown around everywhere and hardly anything in his suitcase. I groaned and started packing for him.

"Heelllooo anyone home?" Liz's voice flittered thought the house.

"Aunt Liz!" I heard Morgan cry. "Andrew." I came down the stairs to see Liz and her 8 year old son, Andrew.

"Hey Lizzie, Andrew where is my hug?" Andrew was defiantly a mummy's boy and loved being hugged. He ran up the stairs and into my open arms. "Miss me?" They had just come back from three weeks from southern California visiting Liz's parents. "How was Grampy and Garmy?"

"They were really good and asked how you were."

"Come on downstairs and see how well Morgan has been cleaning."

"Argh." Andrew cried as he fell down the stairs. He defiantly got Liz's clumsiness.

"Got him." Bex caught him at the bottom of the stairs. "Alright hun?" He nodded and went to find Morgan with Annabel. "Missy haven't you got something to do first?" She came and hugged me.

"Go in Bel, Lucy is in her playpen and Morgan and Andrew are probably on the PS4." Bex had Annabel a few months after Morgan and they were both leaving tomorrow except it wasn't as hard for Bex because she got to see her daughter every day. "Hello, Mikey are you going to come to Aunty Cam?" Mikey was Bex and Grant's two year old son. Mikey came to me and we had a cuddle before he walked off to find Lucy and Annabel. "How'd you get in so quietly Bex? Learnt some new skills?" Liz, Bex and I were stood at the bottom of the staircase.

"Well you have to know these skills when you can't drop the kids off to your parents whenever you want to do you know what because they live in Britain or who the hell knows."

"Wow Bex, you can drop them off here. We have soundproof walls. It is great." *KNOCK*KNOCK* "That'll be Mace."

"I am here. You may all bow at my presence." Macey pointed out as she walked in the door. We all looked at her and laughed so hard. "What? You are looking at the senator's wife." Macey put her mouth and laughed. "Preston got in guys!" We all hugged her and her belly.

"Mummy, I need to go wee-wee." Lilli pulled on her mum's top. "Come on then my gorgeous." Macey picked her up and went to the toilet. Lilli is the same age as Samantha and Penelope.

We went into the kitchen to have some tea or coffee. I am a big tea fan. I brew the coffee and the tea. Macey walked back in with Lilli.

"Lil sweetheart you can go play with Lucy, Mickey and Bel." She shook her head and climbed on to Mace's lap. Lilli was slightly shy. I have no idea where the heck she got it from. "Mace, what do you want to drink?"

"Got any sprite?" I was pouring the coffee for Bex and Liz.

"Yeah it's on the second self in the fridge."

"Hunny, I'm home." I turned to see my little girls running towards me and they jumped into my arms.

"Hello, you two, did you have fun?"

"Yeah me and Pen went with Uncle Jo-Jo on the rounder-thing and daddy spinned us really fast and Uncle Jo-Jo was almost sick. It was icky."

"And Uncle Gwant took us to the towet and it was smwelly. Wasn't it Sammy?" Penelope was taking longer to develop her speech but she was getting better every day. Preston, Jonas, Grant and Zach walked into the kitchen and all walked up to their wives.

"Hi, baby." I smiled at Zach.

"No, mummy, I thowt Lulu was your baby?"

"She is and you are and Sammy is and Morgan is and Daddy is. Everyone is my baby." Pen looked very confused.

"Even uncle Gwant?" I tried my hardest to hold back my laughter.

"No Sweetie only people who live in this house."

"So why does Granma call you baby?" This was going to be a long conversation.

"Why don't you guys go see what everyone is doing in the playroom, take Lilli with you." Thank you Zach. They jumped down from my arms and grabbed Lilli and ran out of the kitchen.

"Thanks for that babe. You guys want tea or coffee since it is already brewed."

"Coffee all round. We are men and we don't drink tea." Zach had a smirk on his face as I elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow, baby, that hurt."

"That was kinda the point." All us girls laughed. "Here we are 6 coffees. Take your own cup." I poured my tea. Zach was in the corner leaning against the counter so I went and stood in front of him and he pulled me close. We fit like a puzzle. "How was your day, hun?" I looked up at him.

"Better now I'm with you."

"Guys we are still here!"

"Bex go and find somewhere quiet were you and Grant can be happy."

"Zachary Goode, go to hell. We are here for the children, mainly your son to say good-bye too, remember?" She shot back at Zach.

"Come on guys, let's so see what they are up to. Mum and everyone should be here in a sec." *KNOCK*KNOCK* "Morgan, go get the door!" We walked into the playroom. Everyone was playing together.

"Dada." Lucy ran/waddled over to Zach.

"Hello, sweetheart, did you miss me?" He lifted her up and spun her around. Before hitching her to his side so he could still have me on the other.

"Ye." She cuddled against him. When Zach was on missions it wasn't just me who missed him, no, it was all of us. Mainly us girls but Morgan did miss his dad when he wasn't around because he was scared he wouldn't come back and he wouldn't have someone to look up too, he just didn't let it show.

"Kiddo?" Mum, Joe, Edward and Abby walked in. "Hey guys."

"Granma, Granddy, Grammy, Grampy." Sammy called and ran over with Pen. Zach put Lucy down and she crawled over to them. Mum grabbed Sammy, Abby grabbed Pen and Joe grabbed Lucy.

"Grammy, where is Aunty Sawly?" Sally was Abby and Edward's 7 year old.

"She's at home because she is poorly."

"Oh, I wanted to pway with her."

"Granda?"

"Yes Lulu."

"Unky Si?"

"He is poorly too and has to stay at home with Sally."

"Aw." Simon was Mum and Joe's 9 year old. He was also my half-brother.

**This chapter was to mainly introducing all the characters. I know there are loads! They won't all be in at the same time. I will also create a page so you can all see who is who so in the story if you get confused you can find out whom they are.**

**Nadz x**


	2. Background Information

**Family Tree:**

**Rachel is married to Joe. They have one child together. Simon is aged 9 and is Cammie's half-brother.**

**Abby is married to Edward. They have on child. Sally is aged 7.**

**Both Simon and Sally are Zach and Cammie's children's uncle and aunt.**

**Cammie is married to Zach. They have four children. Morgan aged 10, Samantha and Penelope aged 4 and Lucy aged 18 months.**

**Bex is married to Grant. They have two children. Annabel aged 10 and Mikey aged 2.**

**Liz is married to Jonas. They have a child. Andrew aged 8.**

**Macey is married to Preston. They have one child and have one on the way. Lilli aged 4.**

**CIA employees: **

**Zach**

**Grant**

**Jonas**

**Liz**

**Edward (part time)**

**Abby (part time)**

**Gallagher employees:**

**Rachel**

**Joe**

**Cammie**

**Bex **

**Abby (part time)**

**Edward (part time)**

**Macey (part time)**

**Other locations:**

**Preston-Senator **

**Macey-Senator's wife, Secret service (full time watch over Preston)**

**Living location:**

**All resin in Rosewood or Gallagher. **


	3. Past comes back

**Chapter 2**

**So I hope everyone read the last page because it was pretty useful. It will help during the story.**

We were all sat in the playroom. The kids all were playing some board game that Joe had brought. He was playing with them too.

"Kiddo, we have had a sighting on Alice." I spat out the tea I was drinking.

"You what?" Alice had been gone for 10 years. We never spoke of her and never ever asked about her. Zach walked out of the room.

"Mama, where dada?" Lucy was looking at where Zach had walked out. The front door slammed shut.

"I don't know baby. I don't know. Do you want to go and see?" I got up and picked up Lucy who was wildly nodding her head. "We will be back when we find him. You know where everything is. Please keep this day special for Morgan."I walked out with Lucy on my hip. Zach's Porsche was gone. "Come on then. Let's get in the car." Lucy loved car rides and always looked forward to days out. I buckled her up and she had a smile on her face.

"Mummy, can we come too?" Sammy was stood at the open door with Grant, Pen and Lilli.

"Let me come and then I can drive the kids back and you and Zach can talk." Grant had become so grown up since he became whipped. And a dad.

"Come on then guys, Lil say bye to your mum first." Lilli ran back into the house and I put Sammy and Pen in the furthest back seat and Lilli went next to Lucy when she got back. "Let's go find daddy." I had a feeling I knew where he was. I drove straight to the beach. He loved to sit on the pier and watch the ocean. His car wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Can't see him or his car, could he be at Gallagher?" It was a long shot but Grant was right, he could be.

The ride to Gallagher was strange without Bex or Zach in the car. The girls were in the back talking away and playing a game.

"What if he does something stupid, Grant?" I muttered so the girls wouldn't hear me. Grant didn't reply he just wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Zach may be my husband but he was Grant's brother.

We arrived at Gallagher and his car wasn't there either.

"Mama, dada 'ool?" Lucy had a very good point. Morgan was leaving for Blackthorne tomorrow and if Alice was seen anywhere close to Gallagher or Blackthorne Zach was going to make sure it was safe.

"He just might be, baby. Daddy might just be at Blackthorne." I drove to Blackthorne.

We had been driving for at least 3 hours.

"Mummy, I need wee." Pen screamed

"And me, mummy."Sammy said as well.

"Hungwy, mama." Yawned a sleepy Lucy. The girls were tired of sitting in the car. Lilli had fallen asleep as had Grant. Boy, he was useless.

"Okay, sweeties we will pull over next service station." Luckily it was just a mile down the road. "Come on then out you get." I opened the door and the twins jumped out while I picked up Lilli in one arm and Lucy in the other. "Wake up uncle Grant guys." I whispered to the twins as they jumped out. I backed away with two sleepy girls in my arms.

"Uncle Grant!"Sammy screamed on one ear.

"Uncle Gwant!" Pen cried in the other.

"One, Two, THREE." I called. They both jumped on his lap with their knees landing somewhere they shouldn't of but it woke him up. Gran groaned and his eyes opened.

"Hey guys, are we there already?" He mumbled half-asleep.

"No siwy, mummy buyin' food and I need wee." Pen jumped of his lap and back to me.

"Come on Grant, we don't have all day. Take Luc she's tired and wants to be cuddled." Grant got out the car with Sammy and I locked the car once he was out. Sammy and Pen were holding hands, Grant had a tired Lucy and I had a sleeping Lilli.

Why was it all my kids wanted to eat was McDonalds? At least they ate it all. Everyone was fed and toileted, ready to have a nap in the car. Grant was driving the rest of the way there and I sat in the back to make sure everyone went to sleep. It meant if Zach was at Blackthorne they wouldn't have to get out of the car.

At least we finally saw Zach's Porsche. Grant had pulled into the Blackthorne parking and round the back. There it was just stilling there, his dark blue Porsche.

"Mama, dada ca." Lucy was still awake and pointed towards Zach's car.

"Yeah, it's dada's car. Uncle Grant is going to take you all home and you are going to go and stay with Granma tonight with Pen and Sammy."

"uv you mama. Se you nigt."

"Love you too baby. Grant, be careful and take them home. We will be back later. Tell mum if she needs to go she can take the girls even if we aren't back. Can someone stay with Morg until we get back though?"

"Yeah, Bex and I can. We can also get some use out of your soundproof walls!" Grant laughed.

"Go and have fun with your wife. Just keep the kids occupied first." I got out the car and waved them off. I headed to the headmaster's office. "Knock, knock." I opened the door and Thomas was sat there looking at the CCTV.

"And I thought you would be here sooner." Thomas turned and faced me. I took a seat on the other side of his desk.

"So, how long has he been here? And where is he?"

"3 hours and shooting range. He came and saw me. He said something about getting away or getting someone away? I didn't really understand what he was talking about other than him asking to be out on the shooting range."

"Okay, don't worry about him. I'll go sort him out. We will come back this way and talk about tomorrow." I stood up and walked out to the shooting range. "BABE?"

"WHAT?" Zach was shooting and it was very hard to hear.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN AND TALK TO ME." He stopped shooting but kept the gun in his hand. "Hey, look at me. We are married and you are my best friend. Now talk to me otherwise you are sleeping alone tonight and for however long I am mad for. And trust me I can hold a grudge." Zach turned and looked at me but didn't come any closer.

"Cammie, I AM SCARED. Yes me. Zachary Townsend Goode is scared. My little boy is leaving home. My mother's crazy sister is somewhere close. I don't want my family hurt again. So, I AM SCARED. Okay?" I walked up to Zach and pulled him into my arms.

"Baby, it is okay to be scared. In fact, it is considered normal, smirking on the other hand not so much. I know you are going to miss Morgan. I am going to miss Morgan but we have to let him go. He wants to be like you, you know that don't you? He want be just like his daddy, a Goode guy and a proctor. Now for Alice, Blackthorne is one of the safest places on the planet. Thomas would never let him get hurt and Zach. You're hurt now. You think I like seeing you like this? I don't it hurts me. So don't spout that shit at me. I know exactly how you feel and we can get though this together. Okay?"

"I'm sorry Gallagher girl. I love you and I'm sorry."

"I love you too. Now stop being a PMSing bitch." I smirked at him.

"And I thought that wasn't normal?" He was smirking too. We sat on the floor. We just sat there in silence, holding each other.

"Come on, we need to talk to Thomas and then get home, hopefully before mum goes with the girls." I stood up and pulled Zach up with me.

"Hello again." Thomas said before I even knocked.

"So, we need to talk." Zach and I took a seat at the desk. "Alice has been spotted around here and Gallagher. Zach is going out of his mind with worry as you might have guessed. We just need to know our baby is going to be safe."

"Cammie, Zach have you no faith in me? Of course Morgan will be safe here. I would never let anyone hurt him. Alice will never find him here. You both need to go home and be with him on his last night, so go." Thomas shoved us out the door.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow." I called as we walked down the corridor.

The ride home was quiet. Zach had his arm over my shoulder and the radio was playing softly. I wasn't paying attention I was just happy Zach was coming home.

"Who's still here?" By all the commotion going on I could tell everyone was. "Mum, Abbs, Joe, Ed, Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Preston and fat lady come in the dining room."

"Um...the fat lady has a name." Macey said as she sat into a chair.

"Sorry and Macey." I laughed as was everyone else. "Anyways all I had to say is Zach's good and Morgan will be safe. Are we doing dinner or everyone going home?"

"What are you on Cam? I thought you wanted to spend the night with Morgan alone?" Bex questioned me.

"I do. I was hoping you would get the hint and go."

"Right so bye Cam, Zach."Bex replied and walked out the door.

"Bye," Everyone said at once and started walking into the playroom and do the byes. We walked in with them to say bye to my girls.

"Mama, me go gampy and gammy?" Lucy was crawling up to me. I picked her up.

"I don't see why not sweetheart but you have to ask Grammy and Grampy."

"Gampy, me go you?" She shrieked from my arms, half deafening me.

"Yeah hunny you can. You can all stay will Sally tonight like a big sleepover. Come here then." Lucy went to Edward.

"See you later babies. Give me kisses and me, daddy and Morgan will come round tomorrow morning." Sammy and Pen came and gave me cuddles and kisses and moved on to Zach, then Morgan. Edward came with Lucy who grabbed my neck and kissed me with lots of slobber. "Bye guys." I waved from the door. Zach was holding my waist and Morgan was standing in front of us waving to his cousins and sisters.

"Come on then guys. We are going out."


	4. C,Z,M Goode

**Chapter 3**

**So I didn't finish the last chapter very well. Sorry! Anyways I will sort it out in this chappy.**

ZPOV:

"Come on then guys. We are going out." I grinned evilly.

"Mum, I don't like that look." Morgan back up behind Cammie.

"Nor do I Morg, nor do I!" Cammie turned around and grabbed Morgan and ran into the kitchen. I stood there pouting, putting on a massive sad act.

"DO neither of you love me? I guess I will go and see my girls then. At least I know they love me." I stalked into the kitchen and saw then both hiding behind the island. Then Cammie stop up.

"Hey, you," She was walking over to me. "I thought I was your girl? Who are these other people?" Morgan was walking around the other way.

"Well, babe you are one of my girls. You see these other girls are even better than you, sorry." Cammie's eyes shot at Morgan and they both pounced on me.

"Well, I have to tell you something too, baby. I have another boy and I know he loves me. Plus, I think I have to say I love him more than you." We were all on the floor laughing.

"OH, so who's this boy then?"

"Well, dad, I think you know him very well. In fact, I think mum said his whole life."

"Grant?! You love Grant more than me?" That earned me a slap across the chest.

"No you dumb shit. I'll tell you this much he is right here right now." We were all led across the floor. Cammie had her head on my chest and Morgan was lying right next to me.

"I don't know. I give up!" I waved my hands in the air.

"Dad, how the heck are you a spy? Mum is talking about me and you are talking about my beautiful younger sisters!" Morgan got up and looked down at me and his mum.

"Baby, we know how we were talking about. We wanted to do some spy testing on you." Cammie was pointing to Morg and gave him a cheeky smile.

"Urgh, you guys suck. Are we going out or not? I really want pizza!" Morgan was walking out the kitchen towards the front door.

"I guess we are going then Gallagher girl." I sat up and Cammie's head fell down onto my lap. "Come on, get up otherwise Morgan will be sulking the rest of the evening." Cammie sat up and put her hands out for me to lift her up. I pulled her up and started walking down to Morgan.

"Dad! Watch out!" I was about to turn around but I felt Cammie jump on my back.

"Come on then guys. What we waiting for?" Cammie laughed. We all walked out, well Cammie was carried out.

***At dinner***

"How's the pizza, Morg?" We went to Bella Italinao, mine and Morgan's favourite restaurant so it seemed like the perfect place to have our last meal together. He nodded his head with a mouth full of pizza. Cammie was eating a salad not to be healthy but to have space for a big dessert. I had a salmon and spinach cannelloni. It was amazing.

"Excuse me can I please have a chocolate brownie for two please, one strawberry sundae and a chocolate sundae as well please. Oh, can I also have a cookies and cream milkshake and two cokes." Cammie asked the waiter as he cleaned up our table. Her eyes were so checking him out.

"Um, mum, I don't really want to see that when you do it to dad. I really don't want to see it when you do it to other people as well!" We all burst out laughing. Cammie moved closer to me and tucked her head in my armpit.

"How do you feel now, Morg?" I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes. I have no idea where the heck he got that from!

"Here you are." The 'so-called hot' waiter brought us our pudding. Cammie ate her whole brownie by herself and drank her milkshake before Morgan and I were almost even close to finishing.

"Come on guys, I want to go home and watch a movie with you guys." We finished up and paid the bill. Then, we headed home.

***back home and everyone comfy for movies***

CPOV:

We were all in our PJ's. Well I was. Morgan was like his dad and only wore boxers and were both sat there almost naked. I really didn't know what to say about it.

"Come here, my baby boy." I pulled Morgan into my lap. He tried to pull away but Zach grabbed us both by the waist.

"Neither one of you are moving." I turned and stuck my tongue out at Zach.

"Baby, what film do you want to watch tonight?" I knew what he was going to say. He was my son after all.

"Iron man 5! Is there any other choice?" I chuckled lightly. He was defiantly my son.

"Really? Who's son are you because you can't be mine." I elbowed him in the ribcage. Just because I wasn't out in the field didn't mean I could hit. "OW! That hurt, babe!"

"Good it was supposed to! Morg, go put the film on." I slide off of Zach's lap and put my bum next to him and rested my head on his chest. There was a space between for Morgan. It was last night with him before he left to become a spy in training. I was almost crying.

"MUM? What's wrong?" I guess the tears had started without me realising. I wiped my face.

"Nothing is wrong baby. I am just going to miss you." Zach wrapped his arms around me and Morgan came and sat in between us.

"Hey, mum, it won't be for forever. I don't think I can live by myself. I mean I got your cooking skills! I might kill myself." Zach's laugh was loud, especially when you are resting on his chest. "What did I get of dad's? I seem to be most like you!" Now I was laughing too.

"Hey! What's wrong with being like me? And have you seen yourself in the mirror? You look just like him and you have the same personality as him, which I still haven't decided on being good or not!" Morgan laughed the same laugh as Zach.

"I love you guys and I promise I will call or text once a week." Morgan cuddled into us a bit more. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him.

"At least once a week, I think you mean. If you don't, you come home and go to normal school and have a normal job." That was a threat and a half. "Anyways let's forget about it and watch this film." It was already 10pm and we had to be at Gallagher in 13 hours. Morgan hadn't even finished packing. Tonight was going to be long.

The film finished. How I love Robert Downey Jr. Morgan was asleep and Zach was nodding off.

"Babe, I need to finish packing Morgan's things which are all over his room so can you quickly move it all into the twin's room so he can sleep in his bed for the last time." I felt the tears coming again. Zach got up without touching Morgan and kissed my neck before going off upstairs. "Come on then my baby boy. My one and only little boy." I lifted him up. He wrapped his legs around my waist and I held his head to my chest, just like I did when he was a baby. He was only ten and was leaving my nest. The tears rolled down my face. I didn't try and stop them. Zach had just carried the last thing into the twin's room. He took Morgan out of my arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Go to bed, baby. Let me pack for him." He murmured against my head. I just sank to the floor where I was stood and rolled into a ball. My baby was really going. Zach came back a second later. He took me in his arms and he rocked me. "I know you'll miss him but remember you are always at Blackthorne with small joint missions and he will be home every holiday. I know you need him here when I am gone on missions but you can do this baby. Trust me, you can do this." I took my head off of his chest which was now wet with my tears. I stared into his watering eyes with mine and kissed him.

"Come and help me pack, I don't want to be alone tonight." I entwined my fingers with Zach's and stood up, pulling him up with me. He wrapped our hands around my stomach.

The packing should have only taken us half an hour to an hour but with every piece of clothing I picked up, I smelt it and then thought about the last time he wore it. It ended up taking us 3 hours to pack everything.

"Gallagher girl, it is time for bed now. Come on, let's go." Zach pulled me into our room and straight into bed. I fell asleep as soon as Zach's arms pulled me close to him and he rested his head on the small of my back my pyjamas didn't cover. "I love you." Was the last thing Zach said before his breathing turned into snoring.

_"Hello Cammie. How are Morgan and Zach and the rest of the family? Did I ever tell you a secret about my beloved sister?"_

_I shook my head._

_"No? Well then I guess we had better get to it."_

_I was confused. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I was finding it hard to breath. _

_"Well you see, what she did was only one of her many plans to get to you. Can you not see that she is always there? In your children. I'm shocked that you had that many children after you know what half of Zach is."_

_"NO!" I managed to get out. "Stay away!" She pulled out a knife._

_"You see Cammie, I was very fond of my sister and you just killed her. I don't want you dead. I just want you to feel my pain over losing my sister."_

_She stabbed the knife in the top of my arm and slowly pulled it down. I held in my scream._

_"Do you want to be left alone? Give me Morgan and your family will never see me again and I will never hurt anyone of you again."_

_"NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!" I was sobbing. "I will never give you Morgan." Morgan appeared by my side. He looked older. Somewhat mature but in the way Zach did when he went to a school for assigns not the way he should have looked. He looked unemotional. He should have been happy or sad or anything, just like I was, when I finished school._

_"You should have never of let her in our life. It is your entire fault! I hate you! And I hope you rot in hell for doing this to me!" Morgan pulled out a shot gun and placed it by the side of my head._

_"MORGAN, NO PLEASE I'M SO SORRY I NEVER KNEW. PLEASE NO!" He released the trigger. _

I woke up in a cold shake. My pillow was wet with sweat. Zach's eyes were wide open. I was screaming in my sleep again.

"Cammie, you were screaming again! You haven't screamed like that since back at Gallagher. What happened? Are you okay?" Zach pulled me onto his lap and I just curled into his chest.

"It wasn't anything. I am fine. I am going to be fine. Just hold me, please." Zach laid us down together.

"I won't ever let go, baby." I just held his arms and lay there.

**I know I am dragging it out a bit but I want you to get to know Morgan a bit because we won't hear from him again for a little while after he leaves. Got a tiny bit of actionish in there.**

**Nadz x**


	5. Laughing at Dad

**Chapter 4**

**So I got a review asking about Alice, well it will all become clearer as the story goes on. All that I will say is that they made one bad move. **

"DAD!" Morgan was screaming at Zach from the bottom of the stairs. We were both still in bed after last night's events. Zach turned and got out of bed but not before planting a kiss on my head.

"Yes Morg?" He called back while walking out of the bedroom. I got up as well and went to the bathroom to wash my face and go to the toilet. Oh, yay. I started my period which meant I was going to be hysterical today while dropping Morgan off.

Morgan's POV:

I was the first one up. It was 8:43am and I was leaving today. I thought I might as well watch TV who knows when I will be able to watch it next. Nothing good was on so I just ended up watching the girls' Disney films. I was hoping to make breakfast for mum and dad as a good-bye gift. Only one problem, I had no idea just how to cook fried eggs or sausages, so I rang aunty Bex.

(A/N Imagine a really cute little boy's voice while reading this bit) **Helloooo, this is the Newman household. You are speaking you Mikey. How can I help you? **

_Ha-ha! Hey, buddy, its Morg. Can I talk to mummy or daddy, Mikey?_

**Mummy and daddy are still sleeping, I think. You wanna talk to Bellywelly?**

_Nah, it is okay. I will try Aunt Liz or Aunt Macey. I will see you when I come back for the holidays, okay? _

**Okay, bye Morgy.**

_Bye Mikey. _

So that was really pointless. I was just going to try and do it myself. I got out the frying pan and the eggs and sausages. I mean I have seen dad do it enough, I think I had the gist of it. Boy was I wrong! I set the pan alight. Oh god! I defiantly had my mother's cooking skills.

"DAD!" I screamed from the bottom of the stairs. I was about to scream again when he replied.

"Yes, Morg?" He was coming to the top of the stairs.

"Dad, hurry up. There is something in the kitchen you need to see!" There was panic in my voice as I saw the fire in the pan so going. Dad ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. He saw the pan and without panicking he put the pan in the sink and filled it with water.

"Morgan, what were you doing setting a pan alight?" He asked once I walked back into the kitchen.

"Trying to make you guys breakfast."

"Wait, wait, wait, did I just hear my son who was my cooking skills say he was trying to make breakfast?" Mum walked into the kitchen.

"Great timing, mum." She kissed me on the head and got out three bowls for us to have cereal.

***10:40am***

ZPOV:

Cammie was crying again. God, this woman was lucky she was PMSing otherwise I would have thought she was losing her touch.

"Morgan, Cam we need to go to Gallagher. The bags are packed. The quicker we go the longer you can spend with your grandparents and aunt and uncle." Morgan ran past me and straight into the car.

"Dad, mums gone crazy! She is trying to eat me or something." I face-palmed myself and walked back into the house.

"Mrs Goode, we have places to be and at this moment in time your son is rather scared of you so can we get a move on Cam?" She was coming down the stairs with her make-up redone.

"Come on then, let's get a move on." She walked past me and got in the driver seat. I screwed my eyebrows together and pouted. I like to drive. "I thought we had places to be!" Oh, shit Cammie had gone into bitch mode. I probably shouldn't have pissed her off.

"Coming, babe." I got in the car and she drove off like a crazy person. Lucky for me and Morg, it was only a 2 minute drive.

"Both of you go to mum's office. I have to find Bex." Cammie sulked off to the P&E barn. I walked with Morgan to go and see the girls and everyone else.

"Daddy!" Pen and Sammy ran up and gave me a hug and then went to Morgan and climbed onto his lap because he was sat on the sofa.

"Dada, picky." Lucy was sat on the floor playing with her toys.

"Hey, guys did you have fun with Sally and Simon?" The three of them nodded their heads. "Where are they?"

"They went with Granma to do something. Grampy just went to go get us some chocolate and Granddy and Grammy went to watch everyone in lessons." Wait the three of them were in here alone.

"HOW LONG HAS GRAMPY BEEN GONE?!" Anything could have happened to them being here alone.

"I downo daddy. Where's mummy?" That reminded me that I had to go find an upset, angry, PMSing wife.

"Mummy went to see aunty Bex. I need to go and talk to her. Lucy, you, sweetheart, are coming with me but first I am taking you three down to Granddy and you guys can sit with him and if you see Grampy before I do tell him to run fast." I grabbed all my children and took them down to sub-level one. The retinal scan was now able to let mine, dads, and Joe's kids down. The twins ran into the classroom in which Joe was teaching. Morgan followed them in.

"Hey girls, Morgan." He looked at them with wonder.

"Just dropping them off quickly, dad left them on their own and I need to talk to Cammie. Hi, girls." I waved three fingers at them."Okay, I'll see you all at lunch." I walked back out with Lucy. She was walking with her hand in mine.

"Dada?" She looked up at me with wonder.

"Yeah, Lulu?" I looked down to her. She stopped and put her arms out to be picked up. I swung her around and onto my hip.

"Morgan leavin' for long time? I miss him." Her lower lip trembled.

"Yeah, hunnypie, he is leaving for a long time and we will all miss him, especially mummy but he promised to ring every week so you can talk to him all the time and we can visit him and he will come home for the holidays. It is okay to miss him, baby." She just tucked her head into me and we carried on to the P&E barn.

"...Stupid Zach...Doesn't know anything...Don't want my baby to go..." Cammie was punching at the boxing bag and moaning to Bex. I was stood just behind the door. Did Bex never have lessons to teach?

"Lulu," she looked up at me as I put her on the floor. "Can you go and give mummy a big hug for me?" She had massive grin on her face and I opened the door for her.

"MAMA!" She had some voice on her. I walked around the door so I could see Lucy going to hug Cammie. Cammie stopped punching and grabbed our baby girl.

"Hey, gorgeous, you can tell Daddy he can come out now." I walked into there with a smirk on my face.

"My plan work?" I winked at her.

"Nope." She was popping her 'p'. I wanted to kiss her so much. "You can't use your daughter to get to me but maybe, just maybe, you can make it up to me later." My smirk got bigger as I thought of many ways to make it up to her. "Just don't forget that thing that come very month." My smirk got slightly smaller but I still had ideas.

"Guys, my class is still here and you need to be with your son. I'll talk to the two of you at lunch." Bex shot at us as she saw the look in my eyes.

"Bye, Rebecca." I might be an assassin, I might have a 10 pack but when it comes to Rebecca Newman I am terrified. I ran out the doors and straight into my dad. Cammie was still in there with Lucy going to get changed before Lunch.

"Hey, Zach." There was a worried tone on his voice.

"Hi, dad, what's up?" I think I knew what was up. I didn't leave a note or anything when I took the kids and he didn't know we were here.

"Nothing, how long you been here?" I was really in the mood to play games.

"31 years, how about you?"

"Zachary! That isn't what I meant! How long have you been at Gallagher today?" I was really bored and Morgan always liked to see his Grampy in a piss.

"Just got here, Morgan went to the office to find you all. Cammie and I needed to talk to Bex." My face was straight while his face dropped. "Why, what's happened?"

"Ilostthekids!" He said it all at once but I knew what he was talking about.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I screamed and then balled into laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL, ZACHARY? WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT THIS?" Cammie walked out with Lucy on her hip.

"What are you laughing so hysterically at babe?" I was trying to control myself. I couldn't do it.

"He...Thinks...He...Lost...The...Kids!" Cam's eyes shot open.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I guess it was time to come clean. Lucy stretched over to me because Cammie was screaming and I took her of course.

"Well, we should walk and talk down to the subs." I took Cammie's hand and dad walked beside me. "So, when we got here Cammie was kinda pis...annoyed with me and went to find Bex. I went with Morgan to find you guys and guess what I saw when I go into Rach's office? That's right no one watching my kids." I shot daggers at dad. "So, I took Morgan, Samantha and Penelope down to Joe and me and Lucy went to talk to Stress-ball. OWW!" Cammie punched me in the ribs.

**Enjoy?**

**Nadz x**


	6. Kids, who'd have them?

**Chapter 5**

**I just want to clarify one thing Gallagher starts a week earlier than Blackthorne apart from the first years who start at the same time as Blackthorne which is why Annabel isn't there yet because she is coming in to school tonight.**

CPOV:

Who knew my husband was such a dick? Oh wait I did and that's why I married him.

"Let's go rescue Joe from three extra kids and go see Sally, Simon, mum and Abby." I took my baby back from her annoying daddy and went down to sub-level 1. "Joey, we are here to rescue you." The look on his face was priceless. I used his extra special nickname that he loved so much.

"Mrs Goode, it is nice of you to join us. Would you like to finish off this lesson as I do believe it is our own class?"

"Okay, I can see you are struggling here. You can take Edward to find Sally and Simon because I want to see them."

"Don't push it Cameron." He shot daggers at me. The whole class was laughing along with me, my husband, my four children and Edward.

"Bye Joe, see you at lunch with my favourite brother and sister/cousin and my mother." I shoved Joe out the door and waved him off. "Hello girls, it must have been a long lesson with Joe. He has lost all his hotness with age and the fact he is married to the head mistress, also known as my mother. Anyways off topic, what was Mr S teaching you?" Lucy was squirming in my arms so I put her on the floor and she got up and went over to Savvana, who was her favourite person in my class and sat on the floor next to her. Sammy, Pen and Morg were all sat at the back with Zach with big smiles on their faces because they hardly ever saw me teaching unlike Lucy who came with me most of the time.

"He was just telling us about a mission that took place 14 years ago which changed the way we are taught now." I smiled. I knew this mission very well. I sat down on my desk and looked at Zach as his eyes gleamed.

"Well, I can tell it better. It was a sunny day when the mission took place. The girls were put into the helicopter for their first mission of that semester. Joe forced them into blindfolds and they took off. Their mission was to not get caught. Caught from whom? They had no idea. They spent the day in Washington DC using all the tricks and techniques they had been taught by the famous Joseph Solomon. All they knew was not to get caught and get to the ruby slipper exhibition at 5pm with no tail. There were two girls who were side by side and saw some hot boys. These boys followed them as they tried to blend in with everyone else. They lost the boys and split up to make their way back to their teacher. One girl who liked to go under the name Chameleon made her way to the elevator when the boy she was earlier got in as well. He was sweet and offered her some sweets. She declined and tried to get rid of him but he was determined to stay with her. She let him trying to be kind and told him where she had to meet her class and teacher. Then she dumped him when she saw the closest cop. He left it at that not wanting to get in trouble. She carried on finding her teacher. She got there to find her teacher and say she had finished without a tail. He said she was wrong and to turn around. She saw that green-eyed smirking boy that didn't leave her side. And do you want to know something else? He still hasn't left her side." **(A/N I know it is not exact but I did it from memory and so sorry if some of it is wrong and shit)** The girls all knew I was talking about. They knew it was me, Bex and Zach.

"Aww...So cute...Really?" The class burst into. I smiled and Zach came up to the front.

"Really then she married that green-eyed smirking boy and four beautiful kids." Morgan sat in the back looking like he was about to cry, another thing he got from me, Pen and Sammy ran up to us and jumped into Zach's arms and Lucy was crawling to me and I picked it up.

"Aww, that is soo cute Mr Goode." One of the girls giggled at him, flirting. He ignored it as normal.

"Alright, girls, off you go to lunch. We will be up in a moment." The girls all filed out of the classroom and went to lunch. "Alright you two," I looked at Pen and Sammy and they curled into Zach's shoulders. "Where is my hug or do you only miss daddy and Morgan?" We all laughed as they both leaned out for me to take them. I swapped kids with Zach so I took Sammy and Pen while he took Lucy. Morgan got up from the back of the classroom and we all had a big family hug. I held on to my family, knowing that everyone was safe.

"Come on then, let's go see Granma and everyone." Joe was stood in the door. I wasn't ready to let my family go.

"Gallagher girl release, we still have a few hours together." Zach pulled away while smirking and the twins slide down me and ran to hold Joe's hands.

"Granddy, are we going to get Crème Brule at lunch?" Sammy was defiantly my daughter. I smiled at her and Joe chuckled at her question.

"You are getting more and more like your mummy ever day you know that?" I laughed at his reply and put my arm around Morgan's shoulder and my other around Zach's waist. We all walked to the Grand hall together.

"Grandma!" The three older kids ran to the top of the Great hall towards my mum and Simon. Lucy was still in Zach's arms and wanted to go and wanted see her Uncle Si. Zach put her down making sure that everyone was aware she was on the floor and if she got knocked over by anyone they would be dead.

"Come on, babe. Let's get some food and sit by Abby and Dad and find out where on Earth Sally is." Zach was laughing at the thought of his sister being anywhere but her room.

"Hun, you know where she is. Do you think I didn't see you put that tracker in her when she was born? And she never leaves her room when she is ill so it doesn't shock me that she isn't here. She might be seven but she is my aunt's daughter and my husband's sister, she is going to do as she pleases." I shook my head in disappointment at Zach and he laughed some more. "Want to grab her some food and go and see her?" I was going even if he wasn't.

"Come on then. Let's just make sure your mum and my dad know we are leaving the kids with them for a second."

"Simon is here don't worry about it. They will sit and play with him and then when we get back I will try and feed miss fussy pots who seems pretty happy right now sitting on her Uncles lap." I grabbed Zach's hand, a plate of food and gave my mum a look saying we would be back in ten and walked out. "Let's go and see my favourite sister-in-law" I grinned at him. "I think that is the best thing I got from marrying you." I stuck my tongue out at him, let go of his hand and ran down the hallway. Zach's arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me towards him almost sending the plate in my hand to fall.

"IS that right, then?" He whispered in my ear and sent a shiver down my back.

"Yes." I shuddered against him.

"Fine then. I guess you don't want my present tomorrow then?" Zach released a little bit so I turned and faced him.

"Nah, I still want it." I smirked at him. "Just like I want you to be my husband until the day we die." I leaned up to kiss him as he lent down.

"I want you to be my wife until the day we die and forever. I love you Mrs Goode." He murmured against my lips.

"I love you too Mr Goode. Now let's go see your sister."I pulled away and I took his hand back, dragging him to his sister's room.

"Hey, Sal, it's me and Cam. We got you some food. You need to eat." We walked into her room to find her half asleep with Barbie on.

"Hey, guys, I'm not hungry. Dad just gave me some calpol and I'm really sleepy. I'm going toooo..." Sally fell asleep mid sentence.

"Let's leave the food and let her sleep, let's go speak to my brother." I put the plate down on her table, planted a kiss on her head and walked back out to go see my side of the family.

"Unky Si, Unky Si, Unky Si!"

"Lucy, lunch time, time to eat." I picked her up from my brother's lap.

"I did try and feed her Cam, so did Morgan but she said she would only eat with mummy." Simon tried to explain himself. I snorted at what he said.

"Don't worry about it lil' bro because she doesn't eat. I have to spend at least an hour trying to coax food into her." I sat down next to the kids while Zach went to grab me a banana and some shepherd's pie for Lucy to eat.

I have never ever had this much difficulty trying to feed any of my other kids nor my brother or sister so why was Lucy so freaking hard?

"Lucy, if you don't sit still, I will never give you a McDonalds ever again." I was holding her down while Zach was trying to get food in her mouth. We were the last people in the Grand hall apart from Mum and Joe who were talking to us about Blackthorne. The kids were all outside playing since it was a nice day. "Lucy, the sooner you finish the sooner we can go on a road trip." Nothing was working with this child. I swear I was going to scream any second now.

"Kiddo, go for a walk. Take Joe. I'll sit here with Zach." Mum took Lucy out of my arms and pushed me out of the way. "GO NOW!" I got up and ran out of the hall and straight into the P&E barn to find Bex.

"We need to run NOW!" I pulled her by the arm and we ran out into the forest.

"Cam what's wrong?" She panted as we stopped in a small clearing.

"Lucy is driving me crazy. She doesn't eat anything but flipping McDonalds! And sorry for missing you at lunch we went to see Sally and then feed my devil child."

"Cammie, calm down a second. She does eat she just takes a long time because she is still little. And forget about lunch because I can talk to you now." She laughed. We both lay down in the clearing and looked up into the clear sky.

"Soooo, what did you want to talk about?" I stretched all my words not wanting to know what she was about to ask.

"When's baby number 5 coming?" I slapped her arm.

"BEX! I already have four kids and I do not need another Lucy right now or ever. Also what gave you that idea?"

"Number one: owww, number 2: so what if they are like Lucy? You will still love them with all your heart, number 3: have you seen you and Zach? It's like you are still in the honeymoon stage even me and Grant don't have that much sex! Number 4: it is your anniversary tomorrow and the kids are going to be at mine all day."

"REBECCA NEWMAN! I am not going to spend all day having sex tomorrow and what's so bad about being in the honeymoon stage still?" I glared at her.

"Well, nothing really, I guess I am just jealous really." She laughed again.

"Tell you what, on Saturday you can drop the kids off at mine for the weekend and you and Grant cam have the whole weekend to yourself."

"I love you Cam."

"I know, I love me too, I have to go to Blackthorne and drop of my boy." I got up and walked back towards the school leaving Bex lying there to soak in some more sun.

Zach, Lucy, Samantha, Simon, Penelope, Morgan, Edward and Joe were all running and playing while mum and Abby sat in the shade watching. I walked over to them.

"We had best be going. See you later." Mum, Abby and me all had a massive hug before I was tugged at by someone. I turned around to see Lucy.

"I sowwy mummy." I picked her up and held her to my chest.

"No I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have got angry. You ready to take Morgan to school?" she nodded and we went to get the others.

***On the road***

Blackthorne was about 3 hours drive from Gallagher. I put a film on for the kids so they would be quiet for the ride. We were about an hour into the drive and the twins were asleep in the very back and Lucy was sat watching the film nodding off. Morgan was looking out the window trying not to cry.

"Hey, baby, it's going to be okay. I promise, it will be okay." I was stroking his arm until he fell asleep as well.

"Are you alright, baby?" I nodded my head but I wanted this to be over as soon as possible. "Tonight, I am all yours, okay?" I nodded again. Zach grabbed a hold of my hand and didn't let go until we got there.

***At Blackthorne***

ZPOV:

"Girls, say good-bye to your brother. You won't see him for a long time." I was speaking in a monotone. I didn't want them to see me cry or upset. I went to the boot to unload all of his bags while Morgan said good-bye to his little sisters.

"Zach, let me help." Cammie pushed me out of the way and took the rest of the bags out of the car. Morgan came up to me and hugged me. I pulled him closer.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too, Morgan. Now promise me you will behave and if you meet a Gallagher girl, don't break their heart. Your mum will never forgive you if you do and nor will I. We have taught you as much as we can. This is where you continue your journey without us and it will be amazing. Have fun my little boy." I pushed him away and held on to his shoulder so I could get a proper look at him. "And maybe one day, it can be me and you in the field together." I smiled at him. "Go give your mum a hug before she bursts into another fit." He ran off to Cammie and her tears fell down harder and faster. She held onto him for 15 minutes while the girls got fidgety in the car.

"Go, Morgan, we all love you." Morgan walked off towards the main doors of Blackthorne. Cammie came over to me and wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my chest. I kissed to top of her head.

"He will be okay, baby, I promise." We got back in the car and began to make our way home.

**Sorry if it was a bit wishy-washy. I didn't really know what to write for this chapter so it is more of a filler. I will bring in more action in the next few chapters.**

**Nadz x**


	7. One month later

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys, how's life? Spent my evening looking at a-level options and it is sooo stressful! I might start asking for a certain number of reviews before I update but I don't want to because then I feel needy but I will if I feel like I am not doing a good job. **

CPOV:

It had been a month since Morgan had gone and I still felt like crying all the time. I missed seeing him around the house and fighting with his sisters. I was working as much as I could while the twins were in school. Lucy would spend her days with me or between her aunt, uncle and grandparents.

"Babe, I have to tell you something." Zach walked into the kitchen to find me washing up everything from dinner. "I just got off the phone with the director and I have a mission. It's for 2 months." I fell to the floor.

"No, Zach, you can't. I need you here." He came and sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap.

"Cammie, baby, I have to go. If I don't I won't get any work for the next 6 months and I need to work. It helps me, knowing that one day it will be me and Morgan working together. I don't miss him as much then." I tucked my head under his chin.

"I know, you need to go. I'm sorry, I am just being silly. It's only a month. I was away longer than that all those years ago and not even you could stop me so I would never stop you. I'm sorry I stopped you from going on that mission when I was pregnant with Morgan." I was crying again.

"MAMA?! DADA?!" Zach pulled us both up and we walked into the playroom. I still had tears down my face but seeing my baby would soon stop that. "Mama, dada, I want out! I want cuddle an' milk with biscuits." I grinned down at my bossy little girl.

"Well, isn't someone like daddy? Now what's the magic word?"

"Plwese Mama!"

"Come on then, me or daddy?"

"Dada." She smirked at me. God she was just like Zach, looks and all.

"Come then my little princess and then it is beddy-byes." She let out a huff and went into Zach's arms.

"I'm going to see the twins and make sure they are ready for bed. They have school tomorrow. Are you going to drop them off?"

"Yeah, hun." I walked up the stairs as Zach and Lucy went into the kitchen. "Girls, are you ready for bed?" I opened the door to see them both in fairy dresses and tons of make-up. "Where did you get that make-up from? And why are you dressed like that now since you both know its bed time and that you have school tomorrow?"

"Make-up from your room, mummy." Penelope smiled up at me.

"And now did you find it? Mummy hides it for a reason."

"And we saw pictures of you and aunt Macey and aunt Bexy and aunt Lizzy with daddy and uncle Grant and uncle Jonas and uncle Preston. And we wanted to look like you guys because you looked like princesses."

"Aww, my gorgeous girls you always look like princesses but I don't want playing with my make-up anymore please and no more dressing up just before bed." I pulled the girls into my arms and gave them big hugs. "Come on time to get ready for bed now. Daddy will be up in ten minutes to read you a story." I pulled the dress off of them. Not in a mean way but as in over their heads so they could get out of them. They put on their matching zebra oneises and ran to go brush their teeth.

"CAM, Lucy's been sick all over the floor can you come sort her our please and I'll do the other two."

"Wimp!" I called down the stairs. Zach could kill someone without a second glace, he could pull a bullet out of a wound but give him someone who just threw up and he freaks out. "Lulu's been sick so I'm gunna go see her so night babies. Give me a kiss." They both kissed my checks and I wrapped them in a hug. Lucy's howling cry was going right through the house. "I'm coming baby, I'm coming." I ran down the stairs and grabbed Lucy from Zach's lap and pulled her into a big hug. "Hush little baby don't you cry dada's gunna buy you a mocking bird and if that mocking bird don't sing dada's gunna buy you a diamond..." I sang to her and rocked until she had calmed down. "Come baby, let's shower you off and then you can come and sleep in mummy and daddy's room, okay?" I carried her up to our bathroom and put her in the shower and washed her and cooled her down. I took her out wrapped her in a towel and carried her into her room and pulled her out some PJs and put a new nappy one to last her the night. She still wears nappies she is only 19 months old for goodness sakes. Once she was in them, she fell asleep in my arms. I knew if I put her into my bed she would wake up and cry if she didn't see us there but since it was a Sunday it was mine and Zach's movie night I took her downstairs with me and laid her on the sofa while I went to go and mop the kitchen floor with bleach.

"They are both asleep, Morgan text saying he was okay and they had a good weekend and I can see Lucy is asleep." Zach got on the sofa in the living room and flicked the TV on.

"Yeah, well she would be in bed but since it's Sunday and movie night, I wanted to watch a film with you but if she wakes up in our room without us there she will being screaming again." I walked in behind him and picked Lucy up on to my lap. She snuggled into my chest and was sucking her thumb because we took her dummy away from her.

"So, baby, what film do you want to watch?"

"Life as we know it. I brought it a few weeks ago but we just haven't had time to watch it."

"Fine." *YAWN*you know that move all boys do in the movies where they yawn and then rest their arm on your shoulder well yeah that's what Zach was doing.

"Babe, I'm your wife. You don't need to do some cheesy high school move like that." I scooted closer to him and tucked my head into his chest and he wrapped his arm around me and our sleeping baby.

***film finishes***

ZPOV:

Both Cammie and Lucy were fast asleep in my lap. Any other time I would have just fallen asleep sat there but I wanted my bed and to be wearing some sweats to be comfy since I hadn't before because Lucy was throwing up and everything.

"Cam?...Cammie?...Chameleon?...Cameron?...Gallaghe r girl?...Mrs Goode?" No movement from her. Lucy was waking up though. She was looking for her bottle. "CAM, get up. It is time for bed."

"Ha-ha Mama sleeping." Lucy was still groggy and very much asleep but after five minutes of not being able to find her bottle because it was still in the fridge she let out a howling cry. Cammie jolted up.

"Lucy, what's wrong hunny?"

"She wants her bottle but since it is still in the fridge and you were asleep on me so I couldn't get it. Come on, you take her upstairs and I'll be up in a sec once I've turned off the lights and TV and got her bottle." Cammie picked Lucy want went upstairs. I went and grabbed her bottle and was a second behind them. Cammie put Lucy on the bed and went into the bathroom. I gave Lucy her bottle and she lay down in the middle of the bed then I went to get some sweat and into the bathroom and Cammie came out. She was in my Blackthorne jumper, one of the few things I still have and liked, and a pair of my sweats. "Um...hun aren't you wearing the wrong person's clothes?" I smirked at her.

"Well, I might, but the real am I wearing my underwear or yours?" she smirked back and got into bed pushing Lucy to the side she I could still hold her but she could still hold Lucy.

"Night, night mama." Cammie planted a kiss on her head and Lucy fell asleep.

By the time I had come out of the bathroom which was 3 minutes and 45 seconds later Cammie was softly snoring and Lucy had her bottle falling out of her mouth. I smiled and got into bed and wrapped my arms around Cammie and fell asleep.

**So again my day was hectic today and I had like hardly any time to write so here I am at 1 in the morning writing for you guys because I love you.**

**Nadz x**


	8. The past hurts us now

**Chapter 7**

CPOV:

_I hold my stomach. My beautiful baby is kicking around._

_"Who's a happy baby today?" I coo at my belly. _

_Morgan jumps around us wanting to feel the baby kick. _

_"Want a feel, Morg?" He nods like crazy and runs towards us. I hold his hand in the place the baby kicks most often._

_"Aww, Mama I like a new baby." My two year old wanted a new sibling. He was excited just like his mummy and daddy._

_"Daddy likes a new baby too." Zach walks in from his two week mission. A smile appears on my face._

_"DADA! I missed you." Zach picks him up and swings him up in the air and onto his shoulder. _

_I walk to the bathroom and went to pee. _

_Blood! Blood is everywhere. Everything goes black._

_"Hello, Cammie, long time no see." Alice. Alice is here._

_I haven't seen her in ages. She holds me tight. _

_"Don't worry the pain won't last long." Pain? What pain? _

_I am being held down on a table with my arms in handcuffs. _

_"Where's Zach and Morgan?" I try and sit up but I am stuck. My head is in a lock._

_"They don't even realise your gone." They don't know I'm gone? Pain sears up my stomach. My baby._

_"What is going on?" Someone is laughing. _

_"We are just helping you, Cammie." What is she helping me with? Why is my stomach hurting so much? Is my baby okay? "See Cammie we are just helping you. Say hello to your little baby boy." My baby boy? _

_"My baby boy?" _

_"Why yes Cammie. Here you are." I am given a small baby covered in blood not breathing, just still. Dead in my arms. _

_"My little Scotty. I love you. I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to go." Everything goes black again._

_"Cammie? Where is Morgan?" I'm in bed. How did I get here? I need to get my baby back. I look at my stomach I know he really isn't there. _

_"I don't know." My small voice hardy reaches the landing. Tears are falling down my face._

_"Cammie, what's wrong?" _

_"He's gone. Scotty's gone. It was Alice and now I've lost my baby boy." Zach's face turns to pure hatred towards me._

_"And where is Morgan? Don't tell me you lost him too? How the hell could you be so stupid? I am leaving with him and we are never coming back. You can't even look after yourself how can I trust you look after our son? You let our unborn child get killed! I can never love you again. In fact I hate you as much as I hate Catherine. Good-bye Cameron." Zach walks out of the room after he grabs some clothes for him and Morgan. I cry myself to sleep._

ZPOV:

"CAMMIE! CAMMIE! Wake up, Cammie, you're having a nightmare." I heard her sobbing her eyes out and screaming for me not to go with Morgan. It was 03:47am and I was half asleep as well.

"MAMA! Dada what's wrong with mama?" Lucy was crying her eyes out at the sight of her distressed mother.

"Come here baby. You going to go and sleep with Pen and Sammy?" She nodded and I took her while Cammie continued to cry. "Go back to sleep, baby and I will come get you when mummy is feeling better." I ran back into our room and tried to wake Cammie up. "Cammie, come on wake up. You scaring me and you scared the shit out of Lucy." She wasn't waking up.

**Bex?!**

_Yeah, it's me Zach. Why the hell are you phoning at 4 in the morning?_

**I need your help. Cammie is a nightmare she can't get out off. This has only happened once before after Scotty died. I need you to try and wake her. You were the only person who could wake her last time.**

_I'll be there in 5. Come down and let me in._

BPOV:

I ran to Cammie's. She was bad. She was never this bad. Ever. Zach opened the door and I ran upstairs without a single word to him.

"Cam, it's me, Bex. You need to wake up now and tell me what's going on. Cammie I have a bucket of ice water and I will drop it on your head." No good, she was still crying and kicking around. It looked like she was going to wake herself up any second now. "Zach. I need a jug of cold water and a flannel. She's about to wake up. I can feel it."

"ZACH! Zach, where are you? I'm so sorry. Please." Cammie screamed while jolting up into a sitting position.

"Cammie, take a second to breathe. Tell me what's wrong. I can help. I am your best friend."

"No, Bex, I have to find Zach and Morgan. I need to find them. I can't live without them." She got out of bed and ran down the stairs and straight into Zach.

ZPOV:

I heard Cammie scream and ran back upstairs with the flannel and water. She came crashing into me on the stairs.

"Zach, your still here."

"Of course I am, baby. I would never leave you."

"But Zach I lost Scotty. It was my entire fault and then I lost Morgan and then I lost both of you. You just left with him and left me." Bex took the water out of my hands and I picked Cammie up bridal style as she looked like she was about to pass out which she did the minute she was in my arms.

"Zach, keep wiping her head and saying how much you love her and when she comes back too again she should be back to her normal self. I am going home to have another hours sleep before my kids come and wake me up at some ungodly hour."

"Thanks Bex, I have no idea what I would do without you." She left with a quick hug. I sat there moping her forehead and watching her sleep.

"Mama better now?" Lucy came back in rubbing her eyes pulling along her blanket and her stuffed rabbit.

"Yeah, she is. She is sleeping now. Do you want to give mummy cuddle and go back to sleep?" she nodded and got back into our bed and fell asleep.

I fell asleep in the chair I was sat in so I could easily wipe Cammie's face.

"Zach?" My eyes shot open.

"Yeah, Cammie, you feeling better?" she nodded once and came and sat on my lap.

"I'm sorry about having a miscarriage. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for our son. I'm sorry." She was crying her eyes out and pouring her heart out. Cammie had a miscarriage when Morgan was two. We had a baby boy called Scotty and it was almost his birthday and Cammie always got a bit defensive at this time. It wasn't her fault he wasn't developing properly and we were told he wasn't going to make it.

"Cams, it is not your fault. There was nothing we could have done and we have four other beautiful children who all carry a bit of Scotty in them and always will. He will always be their brother and he will always be our baby boy." Lucy was awake again as was sat looking at us. "Come then Lulu. I know you want to." Lucy climbed off the bed and joined our cuddle.

"Come on and let's go back to sleep. We have school tomorrow and daddy has to get ready for his mission in a few days." Cammie got down with Lucy and got back into bed. She held Lucy close to her chest and when I got in I held her close to mine.

***7:30***

Cammie was still asleep with Lucy. They both needed it after last night.

**Hello, this is Mrs Morgan-Solomon speaking.**

_Hey, Rach, it's Zach._

**Hey Kiddo, what's up? It's slightly earlier for calls. I was asleep, haha.**

_Sorry 'bout that. It's just about Cams._

**What's wrong? Is she alright?**

_She's fine now but she didn't sleep well last night since tomorrow is Scotty's birthday and everything so she is still asleep and I don't plan on waking her up anytime soon. Also, Lucy isn't very well so she was in our room last night and she didn't sleep half the night. So, I'm not sure if they are coming in or not but they will be late because they are still sleeping. I was mainly phoning to make sure everything would be fine._

**Zach, sweetheart, are you kidding me? Of course everything will be fine. My daughter and my granddaughter come first and if they are feeling ill or upset then I will get it all to work. Joe can take over Cove Ops today unless Cammie decides to come in.**

_Thanks Rach. I will try and bring them all round tonight if Cam doesn't come in or you guys come here and we have a family dinner. Dad, Abby and Sally as well. _

**Okay, kiddo, see you guys tonight and try and keep Cammie at home and help her relax.**

_I will, see you later then. Love you guys._

**We love all of you too.**

I had the twins up and eating breakfast.

"Right, guys, mummy and Lucy aren't very well today so when we come back from school you have to be extra quiet and extra good for daddy or you can go to aunty Macey's or aunty Liz's."

"Aunty Macey's because then we can play with Lilli!"

"Alrighty, then I will get her to pick you guys up with Lilli. I will talk to her when I drop you off. Now quick let's run and get you changed and off to school." I grabbed them both around the waist and ran up the stairs and chucked them on their beds.

"Again, daddy!"

"Later Pen at bed time we have to get ready for school now." They both wore dark blue Barbie jeans with bright pink tops with flowers on and white trainers. "Ready to go?" They both nodded. They ran into my room and went to give Cammie and Lucy a kiss.

"Mummy's still sleeping."

"Goode, now let's go before you two are late."

***at school***

"Mace, can the girls come to your after school? Cammie had a hard night last night. She was dreaming about Scotty and we couldn't wake her. Also Lucy was throwing up all night so they are both at home sleeping and I'm trying to keep it like that for as long as I can."

"Yeah of course they can. When have you ever had to give an explanation? Just keep me updated about Cam and Luc so I'm not worrying all day."

"Will do, I'm gunna go and make sure they are still asleep. I'll come get them at about 5:30ish. Don't need to feed them dinner; I'm doing a family meal so Cam knows the others are there like she knows you guys are."

"Alright, Zach, see you later."

"Bye Mace." I went back to the car and back home.

"Hunny, I'm home." Silent. I went upstairs and Lucy was still asleep on the bed but no Cammie. "Gallagher girl, where are you?"

"In the bath. Mum texted me saying how you phoned and I don't have to go in if I don't wanna so I thought I would spend the day with you and Lucy." I went into the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat.

"Let's do that then. I love you and it will all be okay, I promise baby."

"I love you too and I know." She gave me a weak smile and sunk further into the bath.

**Sorry to put a bit of a downer on it but I have this idea and had to use it.**

**Nadz x**


	9. We can be sad while happy

**Chapter 8 **

CPOV:

I sat in the bath for over an hour crying. I cried for my boys. I cried for my dad. I cried for my girls. I cried for my family. I cried for my best friends and I cried for Zach.

"Mama? Why you cryin'?" Lucy waddled into the bathroom once she woke up.

"I'm just sad sweetheart. It's okay to cry when you're sad. Hey, do you know where daddy is?"

"Dada in bed." She smiled at me and stood next to the bath. I planted a kiss on the forehead and wrapped my arm around her.

"Go ask your lazy dada for some breakfast and I will come down in a second." Lucy went back out and I pulled myself out of my bath.

I went down in a pair of slacks and Zach's top. He looked at me and saw that I had red eyes from crying. He came and held me while I cried some more. Lucy was sat in her highchair 'eating' her porridge and banana.

"Hunny, come on and sit down and eat something. It will help keep up your strength." Zach sat me down and got me some toast with a coffee. I wiped my tears away and feed Lucy. She didn't put up a fuss and ate every single thing in her bowl. I picked her up and put her on the floor next to my chair. She just stood there waiting for me to put her on my lap so I did. We all sat in silence while I ate my toast. "What are we going to do with you?" Zach laughed. I smiled at him.

"I dunno, I guess I will find out soon though won't I?" He nodded with a smirk. "Come on Lulu, let's go put a film on and have a cuddle." Lucy jumped off my lap and ran into the playroom to pick out her favourite film. I went to go after her but Zach grabbed me by the waist and twisted me to face him.

"Gallagher girl, I have a question to ask you." I gave him a questioning look. He got down on one knee. "Will you please become Mrs Goode for a second time?" I was in shock. Zach had this massive ring in his hand. It had a silver band with a flower coming out of it made of diamond. It had small diamonds going down the band.

"I'll have to think about it. I mean can I deal with another ten years of you?" I smirked at him. "Of course I'll marry you again! I love you baby." He picked me up and spun me around then put the ring on my finger. I kissed him hard. I need him every day for the rest of my life.

"I love you too Gallagher girl. Now, when do you want it?" He said when we eventually pulled apart.

"23rd of January, Scotty's due date so that why he's a part of the day too and it's three months from now so we have time to plan. When are we going to tell everyone else and how are we going to get Morgan out of school?" I said as we walked into the playroom to see Lucy with a film and her stuffed rabbit that she sleeps with.

"Mama, happy now?" I picked up Lucy and gave her big kiss on her forehead and held her close.

"Yeah, mama's happy now. I need you to do something."

"What mama?"

"I need you to help mummy on a very special day and until then I need you to be very Goode for me and daddy."

"I Goode." I laughed at her with Zach while she grinned wildly.

We all sat watching Barbie Princess and the pauper. I was curled into Zach who had a huge smirk and I had a massive smile on my face and Lucy sat on my lap with the occasional giggle when she would look up at us and saw us so happy.

"Zach, you know we have to tell everyone right?" I asked as the film finished and Lucy was falling asleep for her afternoon nap. I put her in her playpen and went to sit back next to Zach.

"Well, since we are having dinner tonight with the family, we can ask the others around as well so they can all be told at the same time. What do you want to eat tonight? Everything about today is about you."

"Ummm...Spag-Bol?" I was flicking through the TV channels and landed on titanic when Jack holds Rose at the tip of ship.

***Later that day***

ZPOV:

We had been shopping and brought all the food we needed to feed everyone. I was cooking in my shorts while Cammie was sat at the island on the laptop. Lucy was in the playroom with her toys and was always walking between the two rooms asking us random questions and to hold one of her toys.

"Dada take Cwindy 'nd Mama take Bawney." This was totally slowing down my cooking times. Cammie was laughing at me seeing how frustrated I was getting. She had to deal with this everyday while teaching I feel sorry for her. Lucy went back into the playroom again.

"Enjoying that Zach?" She was laughing so much she had tears eyes.

"Not as much as you are." I flung some tomato sauce at her but because she wasn't looking it hit her right in the face.

"ZACH! Not funny babe!"

"Oh but it is Gallagher girl." I threw some more at her landing right in her cleavage.

"Oh you had better run!" I stood there smirking while she leapt of the chair she was sat in and charged at me. I grabbed her by the waist and tipped her like I did the first time I kissed her. "Don't even think about otherwise I will defiantly think twice about marrying you again."

"Haven't thought about it." And I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. It got heated pretty quickly.

"Mama, Dada what doin'?" We both pulled away to see our 19 month old daughter staring at us almost scarred for life.

"Umm...nothing. Dada was just giving mama a special hug." Cammie was blushing like mad.

"Me special hug?" I smirked and sniggered while Cammie was trying not to laugh.

"You can have a special Lucy hug that was a special mummy hug." We both picked up Lucy and had a big squishy hug.

Cammie went back into the playroom and put on a film while I carried on cooking dinner.

"I'm going to go and have a shower since I'm covered in sauce." Cammie called from the stairs. I laughed and put in the mince for the Bolognese.

***an hour later***

"Bex, will you shut up for a minute? You're giving me a freaking headache." Macey screamed at Bex. Grant, Jonas, Preston, dad and Joe were all out in the garden with all the kids. Macey, Liz, Bex, Rach and Abby were in the dining room arguing about something. Cammie was getting plates ready and I was finishing off the pasta.

"Remind me why I said yes to marrying you again?" She was smirking at me. She was wearing a gold off-shoulder dress which went well with the ring.

"Ask me again later when everyone's gone and the kids are asleep." I smirked back. She came and wrapped her arms around my waist and put her chin on my shoulder.

"Mummy, we hungry and Lulu crying." Well, that ruined the moment.

"Food's done now sweetie, go get to come and get their food and get Sammy to bring Lulu so she can have a cuddle." Pen ran out of the kitchen and into the garden. "I'm gunna go sort out the girls so can you grab Lucy and give her a cuddle and I'll be back in a sec. Love you Zachy." Cammie laughed and ran into the dining room.

CPOV:

I laughed and ran into the dining room. Bex and Macey were arguing, Liz was on her laptop searching something that they were arguing about and mum and Abby were trying to keep Bex and Macey from getting into a full on fight.

"Guys foods ready so can you stop fighting about nothing and go and eat?"

"Fighting about nothing? Have you seen this year's fall fashion? It is horrendous and Bex here thinks it is amazing which it isn't!" Macey's hormones were totally playing up.

"Mace, cool down. Your hormones are all over the place and causing stress isn't good for the baby. Just go get some food and sit outside so you get some fresh air." She got up and stormed off into the kitchen.

"Why did my wife just storm off into the kitchen?"

"I told her to shut up and to calm down." I laughed as Preston walk towards the kitchen.

"Oh, right so I'm gunna leave her alone if I want to sleep in the same bed as her tonight." I shook my head and laughed some more.

Everyone slowly made their way to get food and into the dining room. The kids all sat in the playroom with a film on. I had a big smile on my face and everyone knew what state I was in last night and this morning that they were all really worried.

"Kiddo, you are freaking me out. Last night and this morning you were weeping your heart out and now here you are with a massive grin on your face." Me and Zach hadn't sat down yet so we put our plates on the table and Zach wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"Well, guys we do have a reason to call you all around..."

"You're not pregnant are you?" Zach jumped back knowing where he had his hands. He them put his hands on my shoulders.

"God, no Bex! I am not having another child. Ever. So we are getting married again!" I showed them all my ring and everyone, even Joe and Edward they became soft with age, awed at us.

"Kiddo," mum had tears in her eyes. "Have you got a date?" I nodded.

"Yeah, Scotty's due date, January 23rd." We sat down and started eating. They didn't question us anymore as we all ate. They went on to something else but I wasn't really listening and was looking at the kids in the playroom wishing Scotty was with them.

The rest of the evening was a blur. I wasn't paying attention to anything and Zach could sense it. Everyone was gone by 8:30. Lucy hadn't really eaten so I went to try and feed her some more food while Zach put the twins to bed. It was 11:30 by the time Lucy had eventually went to sleep in her own bed. I crawled into bed not really changing just taking my dress off. Zach was already asleep and he was snoring but as I got into bed he turned around and held me. I was silently cried until I feel asleep.

"Happy birthday Scotty, I love you each and every day."

***the next morning***

I woke up at 6:03 and went in the shower. I was in there for half an hour. Zach had the kids up and downstairs feeding them breakfast.

"Morning." I was a zombie. I ate my breakfast and then went back upstairs to get changed. Zach followed me up.

"Gallagher girl, come here." Zach pulled me into a hug where I started to cry.

"No, I don't want to cry. I don't want to be sad, it's his birthday and I want to be happy but I can't." I sobbed.

"It's okay to miss him. I do but keeping yourself busy will help. You want me to spend the day with you at Gallagher today?" I nodded on his shoulder. "Come on then. Let's get changed and then get the kids changed." Zach put me on the bed while he grabbed some clothes out of the cupboard.

I wore a pair of skinny jeans and a tight fitting top with Zach's Blackthorne jumper and he wore a pair of chinos and a white t-shirt with a shirt over the top.

"Come on before our girls start a food fight." Zach grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. We got there just in time. Lucy had her bowl on top of her head and the twins had toast ready to throw at Lucy to make the bowl fall.

"STOP!" They all jumped even Zach. Lucy managed to drop the bowl on herself and had porridge pouring down her face. She was in fits of giggles, the twins were crying with laughter and Zach's lips were turned at the corners. I elbowed him in the stomach and walk over to the girls. "Mummy is not impressed." They all stopped laughing. I took Lucy out of the highchair and put her bowl in the sink. "You two are going to get changed and be ready to go to aunty Macey's because she is taking you to school, you have 20 minutes." The twins ran from their seats and up the stairs. Zach went after them to make sure they were properly dressed. "Lucy, why did you put your breakfast on your head? Because now I have to feed you at school and I now need to shower you too. If you mess about today, I will get really angry and will not be happy."

Lucy was showered and dressed as were the twins. We all got in the car and went to drop the girls off and made our way to Gallagher.

**Nadz x**


	10. Zach's time to go

**Chapter 9**

**I would just like to point out now that the next few chapters might be really sad and soppy because I am on half term and I am probably going to spend most of the holiday re-reading old fanfictions that haven't been finished or are just really sad and I plan on reading all of them until I cry so yeah. I would just like to say sorry now. Also in a few chapters it will just be Grant and Zach's point of view because it will be them on the mission. **

Today was hard. Lucy didn't mess around and did as she was told the whole day. Zach was with us the whole day and Lucy was either in my arms or his. The day was dragged but I got on with it. My students could tell but they never asked maybe Joe told them yesterday.

"Babe, I have to go and pick up the girls are you okay?" I nodded not wanting to talk. I could feel my eyes swelling up at the thought of being alone. "Do you want me to take Lucy?" I shook my head. I took Lucy out of his arms, pecked him on the cheek and walked down to the sub-levels.

"Hello girls sorry I'm late I was talking to Zach. Right today I would just like to go through your Cove Ops mid-terms and then get on with the brush passes. As you know I cannot give you details about it but I would to tell you what to expect. It is not like any normal exam. You will be given a cover to which you have to abide by as well as show off what you have learnt from other lessons. If you fail one class you will be kicked off of this course so just keep it in mind. Right now on to today's lesson. Who can tell me what a basic brush pass is? Cindy?" she was sat at the back filing her nails. She was like a bitchy snobby version of Macey.

"I dunno." I was doing my best not to scream in her face.

"Cindy, your homework was to find out some information on Brush passes so how can you not know? It wasn't a hard homework and it wasn't optional. If you do not start taking this seriously I will have you put on another course or even kicked out of the school because if you couldn't tell I am so not in the mood for this so next time you do your homework or you get moved. Anyone else know the answer to my question?"

"A simple brush pass is the passing of an object without anyone detecting it."

"Thank you Madison. Now for the rest of the lesson I would like you to investigate different types of passing from books and the CIA website and then get ready for your mini mission next week." I went and sat at my desk and put Lucy down on top of it but she wouldn't stay there. She wanted to sit in my lap so I did. She turned around and pulled her arms around my neck standing on my thighs.

"Mama cryin'?"

"No baby." I held her close and looked at the paperwork on my desk.

Zach met us in the grand hall. Simon had taken the twins to go and see Sally. Lucy was walking with me and when she saw Zach she was running pulling me along.

"Dada, mama not cryin' but she sad." Zach picked Lucy up.

"I know baby, I know."

ZPOV:

Cammie barely spoke to me all day. When we got home she put Lucy to bed and went to straight to bed as well.

"Daddy, why is mummy so sad today?" Sammy and Pen still didn't quite understand about Scotty. I was tucking them into bed but they weren't going to go to sleep unless they got their answer.

"Okay, if I tell you, you have to promise to go straight to sleep after." They both nodded. "A few years after Morgan was born mummy was going to have another baby but that baby died because they weren't very well. Today was his birthday and mummy get's sad because she misses him. Don't worry about her though sweeties because she will be fine tomorrow. Night babies." I gave them a kiss on the head and went to bed. Cammie was crying into her pillow. I just got into bed and held her.

"Baby, I'm so sorry for being a bitch towards you today. I love you Blackthorne Boy." I didn't really get a chance to say anything because she was kissing me.

***the next morning***

Well, last night was unexpected. Cammie woke up happier and the girls were already awake.

"Morning baby."

"Morning Gallagher girl."

I spent the day at home with Lucy getting ready for my mission in two days time.

***Friday Morning***

CPOV:

Zach leaves at lunch time. I woke up before him and went to make him breakfast. I am still not the world's best cook but I have learnt a few skills from Zach.

"Baby, I have something for you." I took up the plate of eggs, bacon and toast with a cup of coffee.

"Well someone is awfully happy today." Zach sat up still half asleep.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were going to miss out on and what you are coming back to. I have to go get the girls ready, you can sit here and eat and we will all be here in less than 22 minutes." I kissed him on the cheek and went to wake up the twins and Lucy.

"Wakey, wakey we need to say bye to Daddy before school. He goes on a mission today." Pen and Sammy jumped out of bed and ran to get their clothes which I already placed out for them. "I'm going to get Lucy. Be changed and then you can go and jumped on daddy." They laughed as I walked out their door to get my baby.

"Mama!" Lucy was stood up in her cot waiting for someone to come and get her out.

"Hello my gorgeous, are you hungry?" I swung her out of her cot and onto the changing mat. I kissed her feet and quickly got her changed. I ran downstairs with Lucy and made her some porridge and the girls some toast. "Ready to go and annoy daddy?" Lucy nodded wildly at me. I put her down and she went crawling up the stairs while I brought up their breakfast.

"DADA, DADA, DADA!" Lucy went in screaming.

ZPOV:

I hate leaving! Why does Cammie always do this to me? She gets all the kids to come and make me feel bad about leaving.

"Guys, be careful I have hot coffee but I have to have a big hug before you go off to school." Cammie was doing the school run as she had no lessons until this afternoon so I got to sit in bed for a while longer. Lucy climbed onto the bed and sat on my lap.

"Bye Daddy we love you!" Sammy and Pen called from the door way.

"I love you too, see you in a month."

***Friday lunchtime***

Cammie was putting my bags in the car while I gave Lucy a hug and back in her playpen.

"Gallagher girl, do I get a kiss before I leave?" I gave her a pout making her laugh. Cammie ran into my arms and kissed me hard on the lips. We were having a special mummy hug.

"I love you and you had better have some ideas for this wedding. We are not letting Macey plan our wedding a second time!"

"I love you too and don't worry I'm sure Grant will have his say throughout this whole mission on what he wants at the wedding." I got in my car and Cammie was stood in the doorway waving at me. "It's only a month, I'll be back before you even know it." She came out to the car and bent over seductively too put her head through the window.

"I know. Now give me one last kiss to keep me going." It ended up being a quick one because Lucy started screaming. "Now, I'm going to sort my mini Zach out. Love you and see you soon."

"Love you too and you know you love it. It will be like I never left." I pulled out the drive way and gave Cammie one last wink.

Grant was waiting outside his house.

"Dude, did you lock yourself out again?"

"Noooooo...I was just ready so I thought I would wait outside since it was a nice day." He so locked himself out.

"Just get in the car. We need to get going." Grant put his bags in the boot and jumped in.

"Let's find this bitch!"

***The end of the first week***

GPOV:

We have found nothing. Zach has gone crazy from finding nothing. How does she do it? One minute we have tons of information on her the next she's gone. We are in Paris. Sharing a room. We have gotten some weird ass looks but it's all a part of our cover. Yes, ME and Zach are a married gay couple. Let's just say we were not that impressed when the director told us this. **(A/N no offence to anyone who is gay. I have nothing against it so please don't take it personally. I just can't imagine these being very happy having to act like they are married to each other.)**

"Zach, I saw her! She just passed the Eiffel tower. If we are quick we can get her." We ran out the door and down the stairs because it was quicker than the lift.

"Grant, come on. If we catch her we put a stop on this whole drug deal before it starts a freaking war." We didn't really know who this woman was other than she was trying to start a world war. We ran for a good half an hour to just lose her. Putting on our covers again we held hands and strolled back to the hotel.

"Darling, we need to do that it again! It was such a rush!" I had no idea what Zach was on about but I just blushed to make it seem naughty. As soon as we got back into our room we let our hands go and walked into different corners. That was when I saw something on the bed.

"Zach, what's that?" We both went over to look at it.

ZPOV:

A box. Labelled to me. Not Cammie's writing.

"Grant we can't open it. It would be stupid." Grant had his grin on making me want to open it even more.

"We can if we get Jonas to use the scanner they sent with us to analyse it." This was not good.

"Why are you my best friend for? You make me do such stupid things!"

"And that's why I am! Come on let's just open it. What could happen? It's not like they would blow up the biggest most expensive hotel in Paris."

"Fine. Open it but if something happens I'm blaming you!" Grant tore the lid off. Nothing happened.

"Told you nothing would happen!" Inside it was a letter and another box.

_Hello sweetie, _**(A/N know where this line is from?)**

_I haven't seen you in what feels like forever. What is it 10 years now? Ever since I heard you killed your mother. Well, you will see me soon enough and you will get what you deserve. I hear you have been on a wild goose chase all week well it's only about to get harder. If and only if you can stop them in under a month you will see your beloved wife and children again. I hope you do because then you can see me kill them. You took away my sister. She was like my mother and you just took her away so now I am going to do the same to you only worse. _

_See you soon Zachary_

_Lots of love _

_Your favourite aunt xx_

I fell to the floor. Grant read over the letter and that's when I saw it on the back.

"Grant we need to get out of here NOW!" there was a gas bomb on the back of it. We both dived out of the room, getting out just before it went off.

We went down to a cafe to talk over what we needed to do. Cammie was like Grant's little sister so he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

***Back in Rosewood***

CPOV:

Zach hadn't phoned nor texted today. I tried my best not to worry and he was probably just on the mission.

"Mummy, there's a letter for you." Who would be posting a letter at this time of night? Bex had come round with Mikey since it was our husbands that were away and it was easier when we were together. We shared the same cautious look.

"Thank you baby, now can you and Pen go get your PJs on please and then we can put a film on." She ran out the room.

"Cam, should you open it?"

"Yeah, no, of course I should. Who would want to do anything to harm my kids? It's probably just junk." I couldn't have been more wrong.

_Dearest Cammie,_

_It's been a long time hasn't it? I last saw you just after you had Morgan. Where is he now? Blackthorne? You shall see me again soon and you had better be ready._

_Lots of Love _

_Alice xx_

"Bex...Bex what does Alice what with my family?" I stuttered at her. She jumped up and took the letter out of my hand.

"Cammie, what this means is that you're not safe here anymore." How was I not safe in my own home which the CIA rigged after Catherine broke in?

"But...But this is my home. How do I just tell the girls to just pack up and leave? I can't do it! I will just have to get some guards named Joe and Edward! Zach will be home soon. He always is quicker on a mission than he is meant to be even with Grant so we can sort it out when he gets home. Just please don't leave me tonight. Tomorrow, we can go and tell mum everything."

Zach and Cammie's POV:

That night I didn't sleep. I was too busy worrying for my family's life.

**How did you like the last bit in both their points of view? I might do a bit of third person's view or I might leave it for my other story depending on whether or not you guys would like it.**

**Nadz x**


	11. Things are going my way now

**My updates might become less regular as my laptop is broken and it is really hard to write a good lengthy chapter on my phone.**

CPOV:

It was 8am on a Saturday and no one was awake yet. Bex endes up sleeping with me so I would have someone close by.

"Mama! I hungwy!" Both Lucy and Mikey called at the same time. Bex rolled over but stayed asleep. I got out if bed and went to get to two of them out of Lucy's cot.

"Who's a hungry baby then?" I grinned at the two of them.

"Aunty Cammie...Aunty Cammie!" Mikey was jumping up and down when he saw me come in. I picked them both out of the cot and put them down on the floor so they could lead the way. As we went past the twins room, I heard them giggling away.

"Come on you two, you need to eat breakfast and then you can carry on playing." They both came out running in their pj's.

"Morning mummy." We all went downstairs leaving Bex to sleep.

The kids were all eating their breakfast. Well, Mikey and Lucy were being feed but they were all behaving. It let me know just how much I had to stay at home and protect them. I couldn't just pack up and make them leave their home. They have never had to hide before and I am not about to make them hide now. My babies were going to be safe in their own home.

Once all of them had finished their breakfast then went to go and play together in the playroom. I went to go and call Joe.

_Cammie?_

**Yeah it's me, Joe. So, yeah, I need to ask you a favour.**

What is it Cammie? Is everyone okay? Is it Zach?

**As far as I know Zach is fine but I need you and Ed over here so I can talk to you. Please come as soon as you can.**

_Cam we will be in 15 minutes. Love you all._

**Love you all too. **

Bex came down stairs with her bed hair at an all time low. We were both sat in the kitchen waiting for someone to say something.

"Joe and Ed are coming over soon so I can tell them what happened last night. Then I plan on going to Paris to be with Zach and Grant." I broke the silence while staring at my cup of coffee.

"Cammie, are you sure that's the right thing to do? I mean tell Joe and Edward they need to know but going to Paris, are you sure that is the best thing to do?" She was looking me in the eye, letting me see the fear behind them.

"Bex, I don't know what else to do? If Alice sent something to me then she sure as hell would have sent something to Zach. And Zach being Zach is going to start freaking out and will rush into something and get himself and Grant hurt! I have to be there for him and the only way I can do that is if I am there with him! I am going to call the director once I've told Joe and Ed everything. The kids are all in the playroom. I am going to have a really quick shower and get changed, just keep an eye on them please." I got up and left before she could try and talk me out of it even more.

***13 minutes later***

"Granda!" Lucy screamed as Joe walked into the house.

"Grampy!" The twins ran at Edward and jumped on him, almost knocking him to the floor. Old age was defiantly getting to him.

"Girls, mummy has to talk to granddy and grampy so you can play with them afterwards okay?" I had on my do as your told voice so they just nodded and went back into the playroom with Mikey.

"Hey guys and yes before either one of you say anything I know I look like a flipping clown and I would just like to point out that I am still too asleep to care but I can beat ass if either one of you plan on laughing at me."

"Good morning to you too, Bex." Joe laughed while Ed walked to the kitchen through the playroom where he burst into laughter.

"Bex you have 5 minutes to shower and get changed then we can tell them about it all." Bex ran upstairs. "You guys want a coffee?"

"Cameron Goode, have you learnt nothing over the past 15 years? I never say no to a cup of coffee and I dragged his butt out of bed so he hasn't had his morning cup so he'll have one too." We went into the kitchen to find Ed still laughing at Bex.

"You know you really should stop laughing before she gets back downstairs because she will whop your ass!" I laughed. How could I be so cheerful when everything in my life was pointing at crazy? I stopped mid laugh. I felt sick. I ran to the sink and threw up.

"Cammie!" Joe and Ed were by my side. Joe holding my hair while Ed rubbed my back. When I finally finished being sick, I sat down with a glass of Spirt.

"Cammie, spill! Before I phone your mum and tell her that you are going crazy."

"That's because everything is going crazy Joe! Everything is soo wrong!" Bex walked into the kitchen with her hair looking slightly more normal. She could see I was about to breakdown.

"Cam, it's time to tell them. They need to know and you were right. You need to go." She put her arm over my shoulder and pulled me close to her.

"Sit down, both of you. As you know Zach went on a mission last friday and well on Thursday and Friday me nor Bex got any messages from them. Then yesterday I got this letter from Alice. She is ready for revenge. Ten fucking years later and now she is ready for revenge! If I got a letter from her I know Zach got one too and knowing Zach he will do something stupid in a hope that it will get him home quicker. He's done it before and you got hurt because of it Joe. He will end up hurting himself or Grant and this time it's worse! They both have families to come home too. No offence but when it did happen to you I didn't know you were dating my mum or anything. So I am going to go to Paris and be with him. I know what your going to say and I'm still going to go anyways so what I need to do is to protect my children and keep them safe. They can stay at Gallagher since it is their term break and I will be back with Grant and Zach by the end of the week. Also, Morgan is still at school so you don't have to worry about having him as well. He comes home in 2 weeks for a months holiday. I am going and nothing you guys say or do will stop me. I have to be with him to everyone safe." I sat there determined to do what I said I was going to do.

"Cammie, why didn't you tell us last night when you got it?" I shrugged my shoulders indifferently at them.

"Because I didn't know what I was going to do yet, Ed. I need to protect my children the way you would yours and the only way I can do that is if I protect your son. I plan on leaving tonight so I will pack the kids bags for you to take them. I will come and talk to mum before I go."

"Cam, I'm coming with you. It's my husband out there too."

"What about Mikey? Your parents are on a mission and you don't keno Grant's."

"He can stay with us. He's stayed with us before and your mum and Abs don't mind having him. They love him like their own child. As for lessons don't worry about those we can take over and do them. Just make sure you come and see my son and my wife before you go and your aunt and sister-in-law."

"Yeah don't forget my family otherwise I get shot for it! You know what Abby is like." I have him a knowing smile before getting up to gI and pack some bags for the girls.

***34 minutes and 37 seconds later***

The girls bags were all packed and ready for them to go. I went into the playroom to see them playing with their granddads. Bex had gone home with Mikey to grab him and her he things that they would need.

"Mama, we play granda 'n' grwmpy." Lucy came over to me with her arms out.

"I can see, baby. Sammy, Pen come here a second." The both untangled themselves from Joe and Ed and made their way over to me and Lucy. I sat on the floor so I was the same height as them. Also giving them space to sit on my lap. They both sat on my lap with Lucy in the middle of them.

"Mummy, what's wrong? Is it daddy? Is he hurt?" Sammy was always worrying for everyone else.

"Daddy's fine baby. The three of you and Mikey are all going to go and stay at Gallagher for the next week because mummy and Aunty Bex are going to go and see daddy and Uncle Grant so I need you too be good and when I get back and you have been good you can all get a present. I love all of you and I will only be gone for a week. You won't even realise I'm not here because you will have lots of fun with Sally and Simon. Lulu, you have to eat properly for grandma please. I have packed your favourite cuddly toys and if you need anything then granddy or grampy can come and get it. Give me a cuddle and then we can get you to Gallagher." We all had a big cuddle and then we got into Joe's truck.

We met Bex and Mikey at the front gate.

The kids all ran off ahead of us. I was carrying the girls bags on my shoulder while Joe brought in the travel cot for Lucy and Mikey. Since it was a Saturday and a hot one at that most of the girls had gone to town or were out in the gardens. Mum had just walked out of her office.

"Granma!" Pen screamed. She made me jump. I was in my own world.

"Hello my gorgeous," She grabbed Pen and spun her around before looking at me and all my bags. "What you guys doing here?"

"Do you guys want to go with granddy and he will get you set up with where ever you are sleeping." They all followed Joe towards Sally's room where the twins would be sleeping and then setting up the cot in his room or Ed's room so they could get easily get to them in the night. "Mum, let'a talk in your office." Me, mum and Bex went into the office while Edward went off somewhere. Most likely to find Abby.

***40 minutes later***

I told mum everything.

"Kiddo, is it possible for you to be pregnant?"

"Mum, no, I don't think so. I haven't taken a test or anything but that isn't the most important thing right now. We have to go stop Zach from doing something stupid!"

"Cameron Goode, if you have a child inside of you then that becomes the most important thing! You are going to take a test now! Then you can go to Paris. I know I can't stop you but at least if you know then you can be safe."

"Mum, I am not about to start an argument but I don't have time! I need to go NOW! You saw what happened the last time Zach had some bad news about me! Joe got hurt! I am not going to let Grant, Zach or anyone else get hurt because he gets stupid!" I was stood up screaming my head off at her. Every second I wasted here it was more likely someone was going to get hurt.

"You will take the test even if I have to sit you down on the toilet! So don't bother arguing with me. After that you can go." I know I was going to lose fight.

"Fine. Do you have one?" She nodded. I went to the bathroom and did the test. Well this fucking great!

"Kiddo?" Mum asked as I walk out of the bathroom 5 minutes later.

"Guess it's time to get ready for baby number 5." Mum and Bex ran and hugged me.

"I told you there was going to be one." I punched Bex in the boob knowing it would hurt. "Owww!"

"Happy now mum? We need to go but I have to see my brother, sister, my aunt and say good-bye to my kids as well as my step-dad and my father-in-law. Love you and we'll be back by the end of the week." I was heading for the door with Bex close on my heel. I knew she was going to get me for punching her. "Bye mum."

"Bye kiddo."I was running down the hall trying to keep away from Bex, who was pissed at me.

"Mummy!" Sammy came out of nowhere and I almost knocked her over because I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of. Once Bex saw her she stopped trying to bitch slap me. She was glaring at me, letting me know it was far from over. I grabbed Sammy's hand and we walked outside were all the kids were including Simon and Sally.

"Cammie!" Simon and Sally ran towards me and both tackled me to the ground.

"Hey guys, miss me?" I laughed as Bex went over to give Mikey a big hugs and try and find Bel since she hadn't gone to town.

"Yeah! I haven't like seen all week!..."

"And your my big sis who I only get to see everyday and haven't!" I hadn't seen the two of them for most of the week since I had to be home early to get the twins from school. "Dad said he wanted to see you before you left." They both help we up from grass. My head was still slightly spinning, I haven't been tackled to the floor for a while. They ran off ahead of me toward Joe and Ed who were sat with Lucy playing some sort of game. I ran after them. I caught them both and wrapped my arms around their waists.

"I win!"

"Cammie, you should at least give them a chance! You are a level 23 spy and they are level 3! Plus they are your little siblings."

"Shut up Ed. I let them win sometimes but I'm leaving today and I wanted to win." I at on the floor next to them. Simon and Sally had run off to Pen and Sammy who were running around in circles. I picked up Lucy and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm gunna miss you baby."

"Miss me too." I smiled at my baby, who had no idea what she said but had the purest of intentions.

"Cammie, we all want to give you something." Joe chucked he a hand gun that had mine and Zach's initials engraved on it. "Your mum and Abby want to give it to you sometime special but since you are going to go and save his ass we thought this would be the perfect time to give it to you. Your mum thought it would symbolise the love that you and Zach have and that only death could get in the way of it." I was twisting the gun around looking at it from all angles. It was really beautiful.

"Aww thank you guys to much. It really means a lot. I need to get moving before I become too emotional. Did either of you happen to see where Bex went?" They both shook their heads as I put Lucy back on the ground and stood up. "I love you baby, see you in a week." I blew her a kiss and walked over to where the other kids were playing. "Come give me a hug before I go guys." They all run towards me and hugged me tightly. "I love you all and I will see you with Zach/Daddy in a week." I pulled away from them not wanting to start crying for leaving them all without either parent. My new gun was in my jean waistband and it was helping get over wanting to cry. I was going for all the right reasons and if I stayed my kids or Bex's would end up without a dad. I walked thought the mansion but it didn't feel like home. I guess it never would. I spent 13 minutes and 47 seconds before I found Bex and Bel in her room with Mikey. Bel looked like she was going to cry.

"Bel, sweetheart, you need to be strong for Mikey, Penelope, Samantha and Lucy. They need you to be strong for them. I need you to promise you will sing Mikey to sleep every night and give him a big kiss from me and your dad. I love you both bur I have to go. I need to protect your daddy and Uncle Zach. I love you and need you to be strong." Seeing Bex cry is a very rare thing so to see her eyes tearing up, as Bel was hugging her and crying her heart out, was something quite scary. I really didn't want to ruin their mother-daughter moment but we need to move.

"Bex, we need to go. I still have to see Abby so we can drop Mikey off with her. I also have to show you something." Bex pulled away from Bel and turned to face me.

"Come on then." She picked up Mikey and walked to the door. "Bye, baby, I will be back by the end of the week with your bloody stupid dad." She laughed as a mechanism to stop her from crying. We went down to Abby's room as she wasn't feeling well.

"Abby? We have someone to keep you company." I pushed the door open to see her half asleep.

"Hey Squirt," Mikey ran towards Abby. "Hey buddy boy, what you doing here?"

"I don't have time to explain but the kids are all going to be staying for the week. Mum, Joe or Ed can give you all the details but for now we are leaving Mikey with you."

"It is his nap-time so he should go to sleep."

"Okay guys so I guess I will see you both in a week? Whatever you are doing be safe and make sure you come home otherwise your asses will be whopped by me! And probably worse by the others."

"Bye Abs." Me and Bex called from the door. We began walking to the entrance and quickly ran back to mine so I could grab my bags and call a taxi.

Once we were in the taxi Bex began to get excited. It had been a long long time since we had both done a mission together.

"So Cammie what did you have to show me?"

"I can't show you now but as soon as we get to the 'hotel' I can." The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. It used to take me and Zach 40 minutes to get to Rosewood from to the CIA headquarters but in this taxi it took over an hour and 20 minutes!

I showed Bex the gun once we got into the headquarters lift. She thought it was cute and symbolic as well. I went straight to the directors office and demanded that he told me where exactly Grant and Zach were staying and to get us on a flight there. I do a god amount of arguing and in this case it was very handy. Since, I was an official member of the CIA it took a lot of arguing but the director and I were quite close so I always got my way. That afternoon me and Bex we on a first class flight to Paris.

**Since I am writing on my phone I am surprised I wrote the longest chapter yet. I know it was kinda boring but it is going to get exciting in the next chapter promise. **

**Nadz x**


	12. Being in the field

**Chapter 11**

**I got a review saying that they were going have a problem with me if I killed this baby off so I would just like to say on here that I have no intention of killing this baby off at all. I know how I also said that was going to update less but I really wanted to write this chapter**

***Saturday afternoon***

ZPOV:

I needed to get home. I needed a plan as quickly as I could. We need to get in there and stop them.

"Dude, relax! We need to get all our information before you go and do something stupid! Do you think I have no idea what you are thinking about? I am your best freaking friend of course I know what you are thing. If you still have that crazy look on your face then I am going to sedate you until tomorrow night! Go and have a shower and cool off. I will keep watch." Grant was right.

"Fine!" But if he was going to be right I was going to be stubborn.

***two hours later***

GPOV:

He was being a stroppy teenage girl! I needed to get him out of the room.

"Come on, we are going out. If you even think about arguing with me I will kick you in the balls!" I grabbed my coat and went out the door. Zach followed behind me. Time to do some sightseeing and see if we see some of the drug dealers.

***4 hours later***

We didn't see anything but we had this really great dinner.

CPOV:

We landed at the Paris airport, grabbed our bags and get the first taxi to the hotel. Our covers were that we were Zach and Grant's sisters.

Agent Cameron Goode

Name: Amy Goode

Age: 27

Looks: green eyes, black straight hair, skinny jeans and lose firing tops.

Likes: hanging out with her brother and his husband, eating ice cream, sightseeing, shopping with her best friend Stacy Newman, hanging out with her boyfriend Luke Groves

Dislikes: homophobic people, tight fitting clothes, missing her boyfriend

Reason for trip: to visit her brother on holiday

Agent Rebecca Newman

Name:Stacy Newman

Age: 28

Looks: Grey/blue eyes, blonde curly hair, tight figure hugging clothes.

Likes:hanging out with her brother and his husband, eating ice cream, sightseeing, shopping with her best friend Amy Goode

Dislikes: homophobic people, tight fitting clothes, not having her husband around (died 2 years before from cancer)

Reason for trip: to visit her brother on holiday

We went to the bathroom first so we do our contacts and our hair before going to reception.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"We are here to surprise our brothers. They got married last year and are on holiday here."

"That sounds lovey. What are their names?"

"Mark Goode and James Newman. We were told on the phone that our rooms would be connecting. Our room is booked under the name Amy Goode."

"Oh yes the rooms are connecting but your brothers will need to unlock it from their side and they not here at the moment. They left about 4 hours ago."

"I wouldn't normally ask but would it be possible to have you guys unlock it. It's just we have been trying really hard to keep it a secret."

"As you girls have come from so far just to give your brothers a surprise I guess I can just this once."

"Thank you so much." I was very good at getting people to do what I want and since the guy at the counter was quite young and looked like he was up for a good flirt and batted my eyelashes until be said yes. Bex was giving me a look. Nick, the reception, went in the service elevator so it was just me and Bex in the lift.

"Amy! You still have your flirting skills!"

"Shut up, Stacy!" As the lift doors shut I saw Grant and Zach walking back into the hotel holding hands. Zach looked absolutely miserable. Once the lift got to he right floor we ran to the room which we were meant to be staying in. "Mark, be quick our brothers are back!" Mark unlocked the door and then walked down the corridor. I was wearing a long top with jeans so I pulled my jeans off and pulled my top up a bit so it was like a very short dress. Bex was wearing a long tight fitting dress so she folded it up to make it shorter. We both looked totally different to normal and at this moment in time we kind of looked like strippers. We sat on the bed and waited for them to come in.

"...miss your sister. I miss Stacy too!" Grant was arguing with Zach as they walked into the room. "Holy fuck, who are you?!"

"We were sent here by two girls in America. Rebecca and Cameron?" Bex used her best Russian voice. The boys were in shock at the door.

"We were told to give you a Goode time. I think you should come and sit down so we can start." I gave my best impression of a Russian as well. Me and Bex got off the bed and walked towards our husbands who still had no idea who we were. "You should know something, sweetheart, our girls are safe." I whispered in Zach's ear still in my Russian voice. The boys eyes shone up once they realised who we were. Zach kicked the door shut and spun me around. Not a good move. I ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Cammie, we aren't...?" He asked me once I finished throwing up. Me and Bex just nodded. "Okay so what are you doing here? You aren't putting yourself in any danger."

"Zach, that isn't up to you. We came to stop you from being stupid. We don't need someone else being hurt because you get stupid." Zach slumped to the floor. I saw on floor in front of him and grabbed his hands. "I'm sorry baby that was harsh. I just don't our kids or our god-kids to end up without a dad. We are going to finish this mission by the end of the week and then we can go home and take care of our babies and sort out the Alice problem and plan our wedding. Come in its time for bed." I stood up and pulled him up with me. Bex had gone into our room with Grant and they were already asleep. I pulled off my top and went to bed. Zach got in about 13 minutes later.

"Gallagher girl, you need to be careful for this baby and for me. Thank you for coming to keep me sane. I love you." I rolled over so I was facing him.

"I love you too. Now try and get some sleep." I put my hands on his chest and fell asleep.

***3 days later***

We hadn't really found anything about the drug dealers until last night were we saw some footages of someone having a car chase and then them being dragged to some warehouse.

We were all downstairs eating breakfast. Our covers were still up so Grant and Zach were sat hand in hand while me and Zach and Bex and Grant were all playing footsy under the table.

"So guys what are you going to show us? We can't spend all day cooped upside the hotel with you two!" I laughed while Zach and Grant shot daggers at me.

"Well, Ams, we need to go back upstairs to grabs sown maps and then we can go and do anything you want. Anything for my little sister." He smirked at me, letting me know that I was so getting it later.

We went back up to the hotel room and got some more information on the drug dealer. We got some footage of some of them going to into an old warehouse. We got changed into something easier to camouflage in but we still had to keep to our covers. Both Zach and Grant wore matching black fitted t-shirts with dark chinos, I wore a black vest top with a long black cardigan with dark blue skinny jeans with a pair of black heels and Bex wore a knee length dark blue dress with knee high heeled boots.

"Ready to get us some guys, Stacy?" I winked at her while Zach elbowed me in the stomach. "Hey there is a baby in there!" Zach bent down and kissed my stomach.

"I'm sorry baby but mummy was being silly." He kissed it again.

"Mark, stop being strange and kissing your sisters stomach." Grant said from the other side of the room. We all laughed before we all moved out of the room and towards these warehouses. I had my new gun in my holster hidden underneath my cardigan.

We found the warehouse all too easily. There was something far too simple about finding it and there being almost no defences around. Something was not right here.

"Duchess, Rouge, Shadowcat **(A/N I know that Zach and Grant have Mavel cover names but the ones I came up with were really bad so yeah. Also Grant is Rouge and Zach is shadowcat because he is a pavement artist too) **be careful. There is something not right here. This has all been too easy." We all had comms in but no one was answering me so I did what I do best and that was hiding in plain sight. I used my grappling hook to climb up to the top of the warehouse. There was a small hole in which I could see into it. There was someone sat in a chair in the middle of the room with someone else stood in front of them pacing back and fourth. He looked like he was a trying to get something out of him by any means. "Guys, in the main warehouse there are two people that can be seen and I can assume that there are more around the outside and in the other warehouses. Do not get seen. I repeat do not get seen."

"Chameleon, where are you?" I couldn't see any of the others.

"Duchess, I'm on the roof. Have you seen Rouge or Shadowcat?"

"Heading for the main warehouse!" Oh shit! If they went in at the wrong time they could be killed.

"Chameleon, we have to go in. We have our guns, Duchess come in as back up and Chameleon stay on the roof and give us our eyes."

"Shadowcat, be careful and I love you."

"I love you too Chameleon." I saw the two of them coming closer towards to warehouse. I stayed where I was so I could what was going on. That's when I saw the group of black cars drive towards the warehouses.

"There is another shipment coming through now! If they see either of you they will shot you dead! You need to get out now! Duchess we need to infiltrate them now. I will take the main warehouse, Rouge check out the other warehouse and Shadowcat and Duchess you take down the new shipment people, I will join you shortly." Once I said the command everyone followed through, Zach shot at the tires of the cars stopping them don't getting any closer. Grant ran around the back of the main warehouse to get to the others. Bex was standing by Zach both of them ready for what was coming. I flipped down and into the middle of this interrogation.

"Sorry was something important going on here? Sorry this ends here." I pulled out my gun and shot the integrator in the knee so they were weak and then once again in the arm. Three more men came out of the shadows, I shot one of them in the stomach because he had a fun and was about to shot me, I roundhouse kicked anther knocking them out and I punched one in the stomach and flipped him on the floor so he was knocked out with no chance of being able to move again once he woke up.

"You stupid girl, you think killing us will stop them? We are just the pawn in this game. They will still kill you." The integrator told me as his last dying words.

"Chameleon, what did he say? What does that mean?"

"It means it is this is a lot bigger then what the CIA thought it was Rouge. It means everyone we are about to kill is easily replaced. It means we need to get need to get the highest ranking here an question him." I ran outside to see Zach and Bex throwing punches and dodging bullets. I still had my gun in my hand and I hadn't been seen yet so I shot the people who had a gun. I hit each and everyone of them in the heart. Grant ran around and was beside me. He had his gun ready and we went towards the others. I could tell who was the leader of the group. He was a tall man with blue eyes and light blonde hair. He wasn't scared like the other people. I caught Grant's eye and he could tell as well. I stood next to Zach and gave him the look. He knew who we need to question as well. Bex looked at us expectantly then realised what we were doing. There was only 5 people left to kick ass with before we got to the hot shot. I shot down two of them while Zach got the last three. "We don't want to hurt you. We won't hurt you so long as you answer a few questions for us. Now of you don't then I can't help you if my friends here do want to hurt you. You see my life isn't easy. I have four kids at home and another now on the way. I already lost one baby I am not going to lose another. So, I am going to handcuff you and put you the the back of my car. I will then get the CIA to come and fly you back to America where we will then question you and you will tell us about who you work for and how big you are." I pulled out the handcuffs from Zach's back pocket and put them on his wrists. "Duchess, please take him to the car while I go and see our captive guy." Grant went with Bex to to car with our guy while me and Zach went to go and see what they were getting from this other guy.

"Please tell me you are here to help me." Zach pulled out the other chair and sat down. I leant on Zach's shoulders.

"We just need you to tell us what they wanted with you. You see my wife here is very hormonal and if you don't answer her questions she may end up shooting you."

"I just buy the drugs from them to sell on but I didn't have to money to pay them back for the drugs I brought before so they said if I didn't find the money in 24 hours then they would kill me."

"Well this makes my life easy. You are under arrest for the possession and selling of drugs. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Zach got up from the chair and took out the second pair of handcuffs he had and took this guy to the other car.

"I don't think I have ever told you this but you look hot arresting someone."

"Chameleon! Not now!" I got from Zach and Grant and Bex. I walked of the warehouse to phone the director.

**Hello Agent Cameron **

_Director we have two people in our custody. One of them was a leader of the group that we infiltrated today and then second on is a dealer and we have placed him under arrests. They are both American. We can tell from accents and the way they drive their cars._

**Very well Agent Cameron. I will have a jet at the airport in half an hour.**

_Thank you Sir and we will see you when we land. We have lots to discuss._

Zach had our other guy in the car and we made our way back to the hotel. Me and Bex decide to be the ones to go and grab the stuff from the hotel. We ran up the stairs and into our rooms.

***6 minutes later***

Everything was packed and ready to go. It was a twenty minute drive to the airport and then we had to show our badges at every bit of security to get through. We were all still in our disguises and didn't have time to changed back to normal. Luckily, for us they had new badges which meant they had the picture if our new identity with our normal names. All we had to do was a finger scan and have a picture taken. Pretty neat I know! Liz cane up with the idea of course and with the help of Jonas and Andrew they had it up and running within a week.

Once we got to the airport, Grant took our newly arrested drug dealer leader and Zach took the not so newly arrested drug dealer who couldn't pay his dues. I had mine and Zach's stuff in a bag along with Jonas' techy stuff while Bex had her's and Grant's stuff with all the guns we left in the room. Flashing our ID to every member of security we passed made me feel less and less like a Chameleon. We still had to get out prisoners through security to make sure they had no bombs on them which they didn't.

On the plane, we had an area in which we could handcuff our prisoners too while we could all sit in comfort. I fell asleep about an hour after take off. Zach's hand was on my stomach and he was holding me close.

When we landed on the CIA landing grounds the director came out and met us with a few extra guys that could take away our prisoners. After that we a went to the directors office to tell him about what we found out and what needed to happen next.

"Cameron, it seems as though I really need you here. I would like to ask you if you would be interested in rejoining the CIA."

"I would love to but it has to be on my terms and conditions.

1) I still work for The Gallagher Academy as the cove ops teacher.

2) I chose what missions I take and who I take with me.

3) I am guarantied the safety and protection of my children if something happens to me or to Zach.

4) If I become pregnant then I chose when I stop doing missions.

Sound okay?" The other three looked at me in shock that I just told the director what to do.

"Perfect Cameron. I will see you on Monday morning to officially rejoin you. You may all go home for now. If I find out anymore information I will call you straight away." I smiled at the director and got up. I suddenly felt sick. I tried to get to the bathroom but I wasn't quite quick enough and ended up throwing up in a bin. Zach rubbed my back in all the right places.

"Cammie, I text Joe saying we were back and he said he was on his way." Grant had ran off to get me a sprit so it was just me, Zach and Bex.

"Bex, I can't face him just yet. I want to tell Abby and the girls first. That's in the hope mum hasn't already done it. I bet she has. I bet she already told Joe. I just can't tell him yet. Can you and Grant go back with him and me and Zach go in his car?" Grant chucked me the sprit as he walked back and wrapped his arms around Bex. She nodded.

"But you have to take our bags and I owe you this." She pinched my boob which I would like to point out really hurt.

"Oww you motherfu..." Zach wrapped his hand around my mouth to stop me from carrying on.

"Don't worry baby I'll kiss it better."

"Zach, in public, at the CIA headquarters and she is already carrying your child!" Bex cried at him. "Go and get out of here. Cam, we need to have a girls night this week so you can tell the other two."

"Yea mrs Newman. Now can I go home and see my babies?"

"Fine Mrs Goode but you have to stay hidden from my babies until I get back which apparently won't be long after you since Joe is walking in right now." I spun around and saw Joe walking towards us.

"Cammie, you might as well already tell me, I already know." I sighed loudly.

"Thanks mum! Joe we are having another baby. Can we go home now?" I ran out of the building and towards the car park where Zach always parked his car. I left the bags with Zach and Bex so they weren't happy when they carried them out.

***back at Gallagher***

We got back before the others did. I drove so I drove like a crazy person.

"Cammie, you are never driving again! I swear I am going to puke!" Zach's face was kinda green. I jumped out of the car and ran into the school. It was 6:30pm so everyone was in the grand hall eating dinner. I walked in and the twins ran towards me while Lucy screamed. She was the only on speaking English of course. Today's language was Arabic.

"Hey my gorgeous girls. Once you finished eating daddy will go and get you ready for bed. We are going to stay here tonight so mummy can speak with Granma and Grammy. Then tomorrow when mummy has finished teaching we can all go home." They both gave me a kiss and then ran to Zach who just came in once he began to feel slightly less sick.

"Mama! Me good girl. I eat fo Ganma." I picked up Lucy from her highchair and gave her a big kiss.

"You are a good girl now then aren't you? Because your finished and so is uncle Si you can go and play with him." I got to see my babies and they were all happy and safe but I could tell things were finished from the look on my mothers face.


	13. Back home

**Chapter 12**

**So it turns out my laptop is totally fucked...so not been in the best mood which will probably show in this chapter and I am also exhausted from getting only 2 hours sleep. I would also like to warn you guys that from my next chapter I am going to only update after a certain amount of reviews because I didn't many for the last one and I do have loads of work to do as well. Sorry guys, I really hope I don't put you off. If I don't get the number of reviews after a week or so then I will update anyways for all of you who have xx So I'll shut up now and get on with the story.**

It took us over half an hour to get all the kids to bed. Mum, Joe, Ed and Abby had all gone to some student meeting which meant leaving us with hyper-active kids that just wanted to jumped on their parents. Plus me and Zach had to also deal with our brother and sister who were just as hyper as our kids. What had they eaten for dinner? I had Lucy, Sally and Simon while Zach had the twins. I think he got the easy end on this deal. Simon and Sally went to bed almost straight away after I started to go slight red in the face with anger.

"Night Cams." They both called as they ran towards their rooms. Lucy was having none of it. I tried singing to her, rocking her, cuddling her, showering her and in the end I just decided that she was going to have to come with me. The minute I walked out of mum and Joe's room, which was were her cot was, she had fallen asleep. Wasn't daughter a clever baby? I think sarcastically. I went to Sally's room to see the twins in bed and Sally on her's while Zach read them all a story. I stood in the doorway smiling at them. I turned around as I heard shuffling along the corridor. Bex was walking around school trying to get Mikey to go to sleep. If Mr Fibs ever finished the 'if looks could kill' contacts, I would be dead, Grant would be dead and anyone who came across Bex right then would be dead.

"Cam, he will not go to sleep!" I sent her a knowing look.

"Take Lucy and I'll have him for a bit. Zach is reading a story so I will sit with him. Where's Grant anyways?"

"God bloody knows! He went to go and see Bel half an hour ago and never came back. I have a feeling he gone and got into bed."

"On second thoughts leave Lucy with me so you can go and drag his butt out of bed because I am not facing whatever wrath of my mother with out my partners in crime." I took Mikey from her arms and moved Lucy around so she was resting her sleeping head on my shoulder. Mikey looked like he was ready to go as well. Zach was on to the second book from his pile of four books. This one was Goldilocks and the three bears. I put Lucy down next to Sally who rolled over and cuddled her. Zach was sat on the arm chair in the room so I went and sat on the arm next to him and slowly rocked him until his eyelids fluttered shut.

***all the kids in bed and asleep***

I was walking towards Mum's office. Zach was falling asleep and basically dragging himself to the office. Bex was mad! Grant had tried to go and get into bed but Bex found him first and was dragging him around by his ears and cursing at him like a mad woman.

"Grant Bloody Newman! Why did I not just leave you with those bloody drug dealers and let them deal with you? Because you are driving me freaking crazy!" That wasn't even the half of it.

"REBECCA! Stop trying to kill your husband and waking my students!" It was mid-night I would just like to point out. Mum wasn't looking great. We all walked into the office to see the others already in there. Mum ran to me and grabbed me in a hug I was but wasn't expecting. "Cammie, I was so scared that non of you would come home. How would I tell the kids that?" Mum had tears falling freely. Joe pulled her away from me and onto his lap where he held while she cried.

"Mum, I was always going to come home. Nothing and no-one would keep me away from my babies and you guys. Also, I do have another to think about so I wouldn't do anything totally stupid." Abby looked up at us and grinned.

"I'm going to be a grammy again!" We all sat down on the sofa in mum's office which was empty and told them about the mission. Grant and Zach both fell asleep so we left them there when we all finished and went to bed. But since they did fall asleep in there we were going to mess with them. Me and Bex lay them down on the sofa. Grant had his arm wrapped around Zach's waist and we stripped both of them down to their boxers. After taking a couple hundred pictues of the two of them, we went to bed.

***the next morning***

ZPOV:

I felt an arm wrapped around my waist. I kept my eyes shut and rolled around to give Cammie a kiss. I did NOT kiss Cammie. My eyes shot open as did Grant's. We looked at each other and screamed. I had just been playing a gay couple with my best friend but never had to kiss him, now we were home and back to normal, I did kiss him.

"What the hell dude?" Grant pushed me off the sofa but his arm was still wrapped around me so he fell on top of me on the floor. Then, I saw the lovely legs of my beloved wife and her best friend. They were both in fits of laughter with tears rolling down their face.

"Morning babe, how did it feel to sleep with Zach? I hear that you had a great wake up." Grant rolled off of me and got up. he picked Bex up by the waist and chucked her over his shoulder.

"You see, Rebecca, I have been married to you for almost ten years and I know you weakness. I am your weakness. So I hope you'll be really happy when I walk out of here with you over my shoulder and me in my boxers." Grant walked out of the office with a very red Bex.

"You even think about doing that with me and you will not sleep in the same bed as me for the rest of the pregnancy!" Cammie was looking down on me with a smirk on her face.

"You didn't say anything about me not going out in my boxers." I jumped up off the floor and sprinted out of the room.

"ZACHARY GOODE YOU ARE SLEEPING IN LUCY'S ROOM TONIGHT!" Cammie screamed at me from the office.

"ZACH!" Joe, Rach and Dad called once they saw me. Damn, I was so in for it. Abby was just stood there laughing at what Cammie had just said.

3rd Person's POV:

***Back at the drug dealer headquarters***

They walked back and forth waiting for their leader to walk in. Their faces were full of worry and excitement. A door swung open and their heads all snapped up and looked towards the person they have only seen 3 times in the last ten years.

"They have Brian." One of them said. It caused him to get shot. The others looked at the body of their friend who was becoming more and more pale.

"I have been working at this for ten years. I knew they were going to get Brian. They need to think they are getting their way up to the top. They need to think they are building their way up here. I have a motion which will set everything off. Don't worry my little children soon enough Duchess, Bookworm, Peacock, Nerd, Rouge, Shadowcat and Chameleon will be gone and we will be able to take over the world. One other thing I think you should know Shadowcat and Chameleon are mine. Family always sticks together." They watched as their leader took her stand. They had been hiding and planning for ten years and it was time for them to come out.

"Alice, your greatest, how do you plan on getting rid of them?" Another one she shot down dead. That was two men in 3 minutes.

"YOu will know what I want and need of you when I need you too." Alice began to walk away from the stage and back to her car. "Cameron, Zachary you messed with the wrong family." She screamed out once she entered her car and was getting away from the 'boys' she left behind.

**So sorry for the short Chappy. I am super tired so to make up for it in my next chapter I'm gunna do some shot outs to my reviewies who leave my comments all the time or leave a goode one this time. Also if you guys want your say in anything just PM me or leave it in a review and I will see if it fits. Until Next time.**

**Nadz x**


	14. Life is busy

**Chapter 13**

**So time for some shoutouts:**

**LurveGallagher: you were my first reviewie and I'm so glad you love my stories!**

**Kaitlin1198/Collabkk: you review for almost all of my chapters and have followed me through with my last one as well. So glad you like my stories.**

**JujuGrace: I have read your story and really enjoyed it and I am so happy you have read mine and really like it!**

**AmazingnessInZammine: you have reviewed for most of my chapters as well and we almost had a massive fight on our hands but I'm so glad we don't.**

**Tash 14: I am so glad that one of my stories is one of your favourites! It made me feel all gooey inside when I read that.**

**Anyways so on with the story.**

2 days later

CPOV:

Zach had gone out with the boys. The kids were all at Gallagher and the girls were all on their way. I had out the popcorn, ice-cream, sweets and chocolate. Movie nights were our nights. I was in the mood for a fast and furious marathon but I knew Macey would throw at fit about it with all the extra hormones. She would be 'No. I am not watching guy films on girls' movie night. If I wanted to watch F&F I would stay at home with Pres.' So, I grabbed some marvel films Zach had brought yesterday. He got all four amazing Spidermans because Lucy had scratched the old ones and the three avengers because I wanted them in 3D.

"Cam, open the door! I need to pee." I ran to the door because I knew Macey would kill me if she wet herself because of the baby. I pulled the door open and Mace made her way to the toilet. I saw Liz pull up and basically fell out of the car. How the hell had she not out grown her clumsiness yet?

"Lizzie, how the heck did you fall out of the car? I mean I don't know how it is even possible!" I cried from the door as she got up and walked towards me. Bex was the only one left to come. She already knew though so I wasn't too worried of she was late. We all planted ourselves in the living room. I put on the first avengers because we all liked to look at them. I have always bit my nails when I was nervous and I was biting my nails.

"Cammie, your pregnant, aren't you?" Macey looked at me with her evil yet knowing smile and since I didn't answer with words but a smile, Macey knew she was right. "Cameron's having a baby! Cam, this is going to be like 7 months difference between our kids! Imagine if we have the same sex and they will be in school together or if we have opposite sex they could fall in love. Oh my god, so cute! How far along are you?"

"Macey, take a second to calm down otherwise with all this excitement you will end up going into labour in my living room. I'm a month, I think. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow so I will find out just how far along I am."

"I am the only one with one kid! I want a baby!" Liz looked like she was about to throw a strop. Bex walked into the room as Liz cried out.

"Cameron! You told them without me!"

"Sorry Rebecca but you were late." We were having a stare down. Macey and Liz were staring at us, not talking. They knew that when we were like this if they spoke we would turn and stare at them. And well me and Bex are the two who can stare for the longest.

"Not my fault! Grant decided to make Mikey hyper before they went out so I stuck trying to get him to go to sleep for your mum. But no, he was going to stay awake and jump around almost waking Lucy. Luckily, Abby took him out and went for a walk with him. So what are we watching? Ohh Chris Evans." Bex got distracted and blinked.

"HA! I win," I am so childish. Bex looked at me and we all laughed. We all sat on the sofa. I have a big sofa, one that can sit 8 people so we have plenty of space for when the guys get back as well. I sat next to the arm with Macey next to me, Bex leapt into the corner of the sofa. Did I mention it was a corner sofa? No? Well it is. And Liz sat by the other arm with her tablet on her lap. The kids all had two more days off school so they were all staying at Gallagher tonight and we would get them in the morning.

We were watching The Amazing Spider-Man, well Bex and I were, Liz was half watching but was distracted by her tablet and Macey was asleep with her head on my lap and her legs curled underneath her, when the guys got home at 9:05pm.

"Hunny, I'm home." Zach called as her opened the front door.

"Goode, go and grab the coke bottles and some glasses because I have a sleeping baby on my lap." Zach popped his head around the door.

"Did you just last name me?" He smirked at me.

"No. I was saying goode your home then I was just telling you what to do. Sorry Goode." I winked at him before Grant yanked his arm and took him to the kitchen. I could hear Preston whining about having to do something.

"Preston! We were friends before you became senator so when you are with us you have to do things as well!" I couldn't be bothered to listen to Grant and Preston's moaning. Bex was too busy staring at the TV screen to register what was going on. We were at the part when Spider-Man falls on his face and you can see his tight and perfectly round butt in his suit. It is pretty sexy. Luckily for me, Zach didn't want to listen to them whining either so he sent them to us. Not sure if that was a good thing or bad thing. Grant and Preston both came in and went to go and sit with their wives. Bex was too busy into the film and Grant was stood in her way so she punched his stomach and he moved to sit next to her while groaning. Preston saw Macey sleeping and knew better than to wake her so he went to sit in the arm chair. Zach and Jonas came in a few seconds later with glasses and coke. Jonas put the glasses on the table and went to sit with Liz. Zach knew better to wake Macey up as well so sat on the arm of the sofa until I slapped him, it was a new sofa, and went to sit on the floor by my knees.

Once the second Spider-Man had finished, Macey began to wake up.

"I hate Brockton Hicks and having a baby on my bladder!" Macey slowly sat up so she didn't get a head rush or want to throw up and got up to go to the toilet. When Macey got up, Zach took my place on the sofa and I took hers. Preston also sat up because when Mace would get back she would want to sit with him. I turned my head so I was looking up at Zach.

"Did you tell them?"

"Oh, tell us what, Camster?" Grant said it like he was being told what he was getting for Christmas as a kid. I looked at Grant with a questioning glance.

"Dude, you already know! I was asking about the others!"

"OH yeah, you're having a baby." I faceplamed myself. Grant is an idiot!

"Nah, I didn't Cam. I was going to tell them when we got back but then these two here began arguing over how many glasses to hold." Zach was looking at me while twilling my hair in his fingers. I gave him the look which told him to carry on. "So Jonas, Preston we are having a baby but already knew that thanks to big mouth over here." I kicked Grant in the leg and he turned with an apologetic smile.

"Soz." We all laughed at him until Bex shushed us because we were interrupting her film. When Macey came back in she sat with Preston in the arm chair. It was 10 past 1 and I was falling asleep but I had to stay awake to watch the film. I had too! I jumped up, forgetting I was pregnant, and then felt the vomit coming. I ran to the bathroom with Zach behind me. I was throwing up for about 5 minutes. It wasn't nice. Popcorn was getting stuck in my throat making me gag more. When I finished I sat on the floor with my head between my knees.

"Gallagher Girl, you alright now?" I slowly lifted my head and smiled at him.

"Yeah, just give me a hand up. And no more coffee for nine months. I think I just need to go to bed. You can stay down here if you want but I have to work tomorrow. I have to be in by 8 because we are doing a 2 night trip to Blackthorne. I'm taking Luc with me but you'll still have the twins."

"Baby, I do remember. Spy, remember? Bex is going with you and I am to ring you both if Macey goes into labour because you are her birthing partner because Preston isn't made for seeing that kind of stuff as we found out with Lilli. The twin love hanging out with daddy so they will be perfect as always and I know they have to be in bed on time. What you have to do for me is give Morgan my love and tell him we miss him. As for the coffee thing, can I still have it? Because with the twins and only the twins you didn't like the smell of it and it made you want to throw up."

"Babe, I have no idea! I was three months along by the coffee point so for now yes you can still have coffee for now. Can I go to bed now?" Zach smirked at me. He chucked me over his shoulder and into the living room. At this point I would just like to point out I was wearing booty shorts and a vest top so not only did Zach get a perfect view of my bum, my top was falling down and revealing part of my bra which was mostly see through.

"So, we are going to bed. Bex you should as well since you and Cam have to be at Gallagher first thing in the morning but whatever you do just go to your normal rooms. Right, we will see you in the morning." Zach turned around and walked back out the door and up the stairs. I had gotten used to be carried like this. NO amount of fighting would get me off of him unless I want to fall on the floor and my head being hurt the most. When we got into our room I flicked the door shut before I was chucked on the bed. "Now, Cameron, I believe that you still have to repay for giving me the last name calling. So we can do this my way or my way? I'll give you a second to pick." Zach walked into the bathroom and left me on the bed to decide my fate. I knew what was coming so I stripped down to my underwear just to ruin some of the fun for him.

***the next morning***

I woke up at 6:45 and heard some shuffling around the house but I knew it was Grant and Bex. Zach was snoring since we hadn't gone to sleep until gone 3. I pushed Zach out of bed and went towards the shower.

It was quarter past 7 when I had finished breakfast. I had my duffel bag packed and by the front door as had Bex. Zach's coffee was ready to be taken up to him since he got back into bed after I pushed him out. Liz, Jonas and Preston were all still asleep and Macey was curled up on the sofa watching some sex and the city re-runs.

"Bex! We need to go and check to see if the girls are all packed and my appointment is at 7:30." I went to go and say bye to Mace before going to see Zach. "Mace, we are on our way out. You make sure you don't have this baby in the next few days otherwise we might have to have a fainted Preston again."

"Don't worry about us. This bun is staying in its oven a little while younger but IF anything happens I will call you and I know you will be here. If not, I guess Zach will be helping me deliver little baba." We laughed before hugging. "Bye, Cameron and make sure you text me when you get there."

"Bye Mace and don't I always?" She nodded at me and I left her with her Sex and the City. "Zachary Goode, are you going to stay awake long enough to say good-bye to your wife?" I screamed in Zach's ear. He fell out of bed and landed with a thud.

"OW Cameron! I'm up now! Give me that lovely smelling coffee and I will get dressed." He groaned at me, probably from pain and bit of sleep. Zach was taking us to Gallagher because he wanted to say bye to Lucy and I had my doctor's appointment before we had to go. I smirked at him and walked out of the room to go and check my bag. Everything was there. I had three outfits for Lucy knowing just how messy she can get. My bag was more Lucy's bag than anything.

"GUYS WE HAVE TO GO! Otherwise I'm going to be late for my appointment!" Zach came running downstairs with his hair still being bed head. Bex came running from the kitchen with Grant behind her. He picked her up and spun her around and kissed her before letting us go. "Bye Mace, Grant tell the others not to leave the kids too long with Zach because he might just go crazy." I was pushed out the door.

It took us 3 and an a half minutes to get to Gallagher. As soon as we got there I threw Bex my bag and me and Zach ran to the Hospital wing. We got there with 13 seconds to spare.

"Mrs & Mr Goode." We went to see doctor Aswold. "So, what seems to be the issue here?"

"Well, I know I am pregnant. I think I am about a month so I just need a blood test to confirm it and then get a due date. As well as our next appointment."

"You know what you are doing don't you." He laughed.

"Well this is my fifth pregnancy. I have a 10 year old son, twin 4 year old girls and my 19 month old baby girl. I have experience. Can we please do this quickly I have to head to Blackthorne as you know already." I had the blood test in under a minute and he results would be back tomorrow.

"I can do a scan if you would like. It would take about 5 minutes." I looked at Zach and he nodded.

"Let's do it then." The scan was awful. With all my other kids we had waited until at least 12 weeks and it was a belly scan, this one was not that!

"Well, here we can see the heart beat so I would say from this image you are about 6-7 weeks along." I grinned at the screen then flipped my head to look at Zach who was grinning as well.

"Gallagher girl, that is our baby's heartbeat." Zach was acting like this was his first time. Well with this method it was. The doctor finished there and sorted everything out while I got changed again.

"So Cameron I would say to have your next appointment in about 6 weeks for your 12 week scan. If you come and see me when you get back I can give you a due date and a date for your next appointment."

"Thanks Doc." Zach pulled me out of the room and spun me around slowly. "Babe, that was our baby." I kissed him on the lips.

"I know, baby, I know." I smiled against his lips. "Come on let's go find our other baby." I pulled away and took Zach's hand. We walked into the Grand hall and most of my class had gone to their rooms. We had ten minutes before we had to leave. Lucy was the only child awake because she was coming with me.

"DADA!" Well, I was forgotten about. Zach dropped my hand and ran up to Lucy.

"Zachary. I am trying to feed her please do not excite her." Mum looked dead. Lucy must have been up all night.

"Lulu, be a good girl for daddy and finish eating then we can have a cuddle." Zach put her back in her high chair and walked back to me. "Let's find Abby, Bex and the twins." Abby was coming with us in case one of us had to leave for any reason. As much as I love Thomas and I do, we couldn't leave our girls there without two of us. Girls have far more problems than boys and they totally need a girl's opinion on things. The twins were asleep with Sally so we snuck in and I kissed them on the check.

"I love you girls and I need you to be good for daddy. I also need daddy to do as he's told for once so can you keep him in line for me? I love you both." I kissed them again and went to find Bex. Bex and Abby were in Abby's room watching a sleeping Mikey. "Abs go and see Sally quickly. I know you miss her when you're gone and I will wake this sleeping beauty so he can say bye." I pushed her out of the room. "Bex, go to the main entrance with Zach and meet everyone." I then shoved the two of them out.

"Cameron, if you wake me up, I will use force against you." Ed moaned in his sleep.

"No you won't Edward because I'm pregnant and you wouldn't dare hurt your grandchild would you? So get your lazy ass outta bed." He complied and rolled out of bed. "I will see you downstairs in under a minute." I walked out of the room. I heard some of the girls talking but most of them were yawning. "Don't worry girls; we can all get a nap on the drive there. You aren't the only ones with a few hours' sleep." Bex and Zach both sniggered before I shot daggers at them.

"Cameron, you really should stop trying to kill my son-in-law…this early in the morning anyways." Joe walked up to us all with Lucy.

"What's with it today and everyone calling me Cameron? Are they trying to push all my buttons?"

"Yep, Cameron, now give me Lucy." I lunched at Zach and we both flipped on the floor. I had him pinned down.

"Go on call me Cameron again, I dare you." I was taunting him. My hair was down so it was tickling his cheek; my hands held his biceps; and let's just say I was sat a little lower on him than his stomach.

"Now, now I thought I sorted this out last night Cameron." My face went bright red with anger and embarrassment. Ed had just walked down and saw my face turn colour.

"Grab her before she does some real harm!" Bex shot forward and grabbed one side of me while Joe grabbed the other.

"ZACHARY TOWNSEND GOODE! YOU HAD BETTER HOPE SEEING MORGAN PUTS ME IN A BETTER MOOD OTHERWISE YOU ARE MOVING IN WITH ABBY AND EDWARD!" I screamed at him. "Say good-bye dear and pray. A lot!" I turned towards to front doors. I had woken a lot of people up with my screaming so they all came to see what was wrong. Mum came running down the corridor with two students following her. They must have told her I was going crazy.

"Kiddo! What happened?" I turned back around to face her.

"Ask Zachary here. He will explain everything. Or Joe since he was here too. But right now, I am leaving with my class. Bye mum." I picked up Lucy from Zach's stomach.

"Cam, one quick thing." I looked at Zach. He put his hands on my back, dipped me and kissed me. "Love you and I will do as I'm told."

"As much as I want to hate you right now, I can't. Love you too. Now let me go we have 2 minutes until we have to be out of the drive." I wriggled out of Zach's arm and went to the car behind the girls.

"Bye Lulu, Bye baby." Zach called to us. I assume he was referring to the actual baby and not me but as far as everyone else could tell he was talking to me. We all crawled into the back of the limo. We had to keep up with our cover. We had two limos for the drive there. One for the girl's bags and one for us to sit in.

"Cindy, Lucy, Madison and Rose you will all be sharing a room. Savvana, Alice and Samantha you will be sharing a room. Emliy, Alex, Gemma and Kim-Lee you will be sharing a room. Molly, Sarah, Amy and Chloe you will be sharing a room. I will not hear any arguing about who you are staying with. If you have a problem please take it out with Mrs Newman or Mrs Townsend. For the rest of the journey you can do as you please. Just don't be too loud, I want to sleep as will Lucy and half of you here."

***4 hours later***

We were 7 miles away from Blackthorne and everyone was pretty much asleep. Abby was sleeping on my shoulder and Bex was drooling on the window. Lucy was snoring on my lap and the girls were all sleeping with their mouths open and snoring. It was a picture moment. I elbowed Bex in the rib to wake her up and I pushed Abby of my shoulder.

"Wakey, wakey everyone. We will be there in 15 minutes and I need to quickly run through some rules." Slowly everyone began to wake up. "Right, when we get there you will all have to introduce yourselves to the boys and you will be given a guide who will take you to their lessons. No one in is allowed in the boys rooms under any circumstances and please no PDA near any teachers. All other rules are the same as Gallagher so I expect you to know them. We will give you your room numbers at dinner and all of the boys who you will be touring with have Cove Ops today so I will see you again then. You all have ten minutes for final preparations." Cindy pulled out her massive make-up bag and began to redo her make-up along with some other girls. A few of them resorted their uniform and the last 3 girls sat there waiting. Bex was falling asleep again and Abby was on the phone to Sally. "Bex, we are almost their can you stay awake please?"

"Yes, Ms Morgan."

"Ms Morgan? I haven't been Ms Morgan for a long time." Bex sat upright and looked at me.

"I just called you Ms Morgan? I'm sorry Mrs Goode." Bex smirked at me. "Come on, we are here."

"I have to find Thomas so can you two just get the girls out and organized please?"

"Squirt, stop stressing we have done this before. You go find Thomas and we will meet you in hall." I picked up Lucy and get out of the limo and went towards his office. The corridors were quiet and no-one was around.

"Thomas?" I knocked on his door but it swung right open with him not in there. I decided to go to the Grand Hall to see if he was in there. The others were all already there. "So, Girls I need you to find your most covert way of getting in there. You all have ten minutes. This may go towards you final grades so make it count." The girls all ran off in different directions. "Let's go say hi." Abby and Bex pushed the doors open and we made our way in.

"Ah, Mrs Goode, Mrs Townsend and Mrs Newman. Please boys welcome these wonderful women to our school." I saw Morgan looking at me with a gleam in his eye. I smirked at him and his smile got bigger. "Please take a seat and enjoy some lunch before we begin our meeting." Thomas was giving me a questioning looks as to where the girls were I just winked at him with a smile on my face. We all sat down and waited for them.

**So three reviews for an update.**

**Nadz x**


	15. First day at Blackthorne

**Chapter 13**

**So guys I got 3 reviews straight away basically so damn but luckily for me I was really looking forward to writing this chapter. 7 reviews for an update**

We were all sat for ten minutes waiting for the girls to come. I had a gleam in my eye. All the boys had gone back to eating and talking in Farsi, Zach's favourite language. I could see a lot of the girls in their positions and they were waiting for the signal to come. I stood up and went to the podium.

"Hello Gentlemen, as most of you know me, Mrs Townsend and Mrs Newman are all teachers from the Gallagher Academy. Our school is a school for girls. Spy girls. Many of you have met some of these girls but very few of you know them." I smirked and all the girls came out of their hiding places. Some of them came from the ceiling, some came from air ducts and others came through windows. "Please welcome my Gallagher Girls." Morgan silently laughed as I used his dad's nickname for me. The rest of the boys sat in shock at the sight of the girls coming out of all corners in black outfits. They all made their way toward me to introduce themselves.

"Hi, my name's Cindy. My codename is Spoilt Rich…"

"…Hey, my name is Savvana and my codename is Secret." All the girls had introduced themselves and had their guides.

"Ladies and Gentleman, you are free to leave and ladies lessons begin in 10 minutes but my boys know that." Everyone left, gossiping and talking very loudly. There was just one person who was left.

"BABY!" I ran down to Morgan and picked him up.

"Mama!, me Morgan!" We all laughed as Lucy screeched. Bex brought her over and she went to Morgan

"Hey mum, Lulu, so how's things?"

"Things are Goode, Mr Goode. Your dad sends his love and the girls all miss you. Also, I think we should have dinner together tonight. Thomas is that alright?" I turned around to see him nod at us. "We can Skype the others and me and your dad have some news to share but off you go. I don't want you to be late." I gave Morgan one last kiss on the head and took Lucy from him and he ran out of the hall towards his next lesson. I turned back to Thomas and walk back to where they were all sat. "Thomas, lessons are slacking! Not even you have noticed this." I waves my finger at him.

"Cammie, your marrying Zach again?"

"No shit Sherlock! And why wouldn't I?" I gave him my Morgan-Goode stare.

"I didn't mean anything Cam! You should marry him again because he loves you like crazy!"

"Good answer Thomas, ahaha. So were too first?"

"Bex, the P&E barn is waiting for you to kick ass! Abby, COW is waiting on their special guest and Cammie, you know where sub-level one is. I will find you all throughout the day. Tomorrow morning we have normal lessons and then the afternoon and Sunday daytime the girls and boys are free to do whatever. Also I was planning on doing a last minute town day tomorrow. If you permit. Oh and I'll take Lucy with me. It's been a long time since we had a cuddle." I looked at the girls and they didn't see a problem.

"Yeah sure." We all said at the same time.

"And you Gallagher Girls are always shocking aren't you?" I handed him Lucy.

"Yea Thomas! See you later." We all ran out the door. I went in the opposite direction to the others. "Bye guys." I called back to them. I went into the cove ops room the most covert way possible. I flipped in from the roof and landed on Joe's desk. "Afternoon Joe." I was surprised to see Joe but on occasion he did come and teach here.

"Mrs Goode, nice of you to join us. Would you care to be slightly more covert and sit at the back of the class?" I shook my head at him.

"Now, now Joey. I was thinking we could play a little game." I looked at him with a gleam in my eye. He just signalled for me to carry on. "I need you all to pair up. Wait. Since you are all guides to my girls I would like you to be in those pairs. Then I want us all to play hide and seek soto say. Every pair apart from the pair seeking will use their skills andknowledge to stay hidden for as long as possible. Once you have been caught by the seeking team you will help them in finding the other teams. I expect you all to worktogether and to get to know each other better as well. Mr Solomon and I will also be playing as a team. We will not be seekers because they defeats the purpose of the game. Madison and Arron you will be the seekers. You are free to leave the classroom 5 minutes after the last person has left. And each pair you have 30 secondwe now so you can discuss what you want to do." I jumped off the table and smiled at Joe. "So Joesph, where do we plan on hiding?"

"Trick question I'm hoping but the staff room doesn't seem like a bad place to start. I need a cuppa Joe." We both laughed as we watched the students begin to pile out.

"I'm not called the Chameleon for just any reasons." I grabbed Joe and we walk out of the classroom. "Guys, your five minutes start now." We walked down the corridor towards the supply closet. I pulled out a black curly wig and put on a tight bright red knee length dress with a pair of black 4.5ins peep toe heels. Joe put on a white shirt with a red tie to match my dress. He also put on a wig the same style as Zach's hair style that was a bleach blonde. Neither of us changed any appearances on our face but we both looked very different from before.

"Mrs Andrews, are you ready to find Mr Templeton for our tour."

"I am Mr Andrews." Joe wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned into him. This was totally weird doing this to my step-dad/old teacher/ex-hot guy. I saw Maddison and Arron coming out of the sub-levels. I looked at Joe and smirked. "Hi, I'm really sorry to ask but could you take us to Mr Templeton's office. We were offered a tour today and he said to find him in his office." I said in my best British accent, which I would like to point out is very good because Bex has spent the last 20 or so years teaching me. Arron was checking me out so Joe pulled me closer. So weird!

"Um...I guess our teachers won't mind. Sorry what was your name?"

"How silly of me! My name is Ruby Andrews and this is my husband Joshua Andrews." Eww! Joe being my husband! The thought now made me cringe inside. Maddison signed for us to follow them.

"Madz, Mr S and Mrs G will kill us for not looking for the others!" Arron 'whispered' to Maddie.

"Ar, cool it! We can still look on the way to see Mr Templeton! Plus, this way we might be able to get Mr S and Mrs G." She said in the same tone. They had no idea Mr S and Mrs G were right behind them listening in on their conversation. "Mr Templeton's office is straight down this corridor and is theactor at the very end. It has his name plaque on the door" Maddie said louder this time.

"Thank you so much sweetheart. Your headmistress must be so proud." I left them with a bug hint it was us but they weren't listening to me. They were too busy arguing with each other were to go next. The minute we got to Thomas' office we jumped half a mile away from each other. I went to pick up my sleeping baby.

"Cammie? Joe? Aren't you too meant to be teaching? And why did you both just jump half a mile away from each other?"

"We are teaching. And we just jumped because we just pretended to be a married couple which is totally wrong on so many levels! So we are here to ask you to give us a tour as though we are new teachers. It's part of a challenge I've given the class."

"She doesn't even work here and yet she still manages to steal my job!" Joe laughed.

"So long as the kids are learning and getting to know each other I will give you the tour."

"Oh they are Thomas! Can we past Morgan's class? I wanna see my baby and see if he knows it's me or not." Joe and Thomas just sighed but nodded. "One other thing, you know the freshmen are meant to come home in two weeks? Well, I want Morgan to stay until the rest of the school get off because I could be called off by CIA in between that time and I don't want miss any Morgan time. Also then I can keep him off for the wedding. Yes I know when I am having it but I am not tell either of you yet!"

"Cam, leave Lucy here Susie just went to the bathroom but she's staying in here so she can watch her." I put Lucy back down on the sofa.

We followed Thomas out of the office attached at the hip again. I saw half of the class had been found. They all looked at us so I smirked Zach's smirk giving them hints who we were but they still didn't guess. Either we were really really good or Thomas need a new Cove Ops teacher. I'm gunna go with us being really really good because you don't become the best in the CIA for just being really good. We walked around the whole school. It took about 20 minutes because it had to look real to the students. Bex and Abby knew it was us straight away and I knew I was going to be questioned about it tonight. Morgan knew it was me when I smirked and then was totally confused on why I was with his granddad...The whole class had now given up by this point and were all back in the Cove Ops room. When we walked in I pulled off my wig and looked a bit more normal. I just had to let my stomach out but that wasn't happening anytime soon in this dress. I would look fat!

"What!?" the class screamed as I took my wig off and Joe undid his tie, only a little bit.

"Mondays lesson will be on spotting small things for both classes! I sent you tons to hints but none of you noticed them. Off you go." I sent the class out and turned to face Joe. "We have to talk to Zach. When do you plan on heading back?"

"I'm in no rush so I can stay the whole weekend with you guys and have Lucy all to myself!"

"Okay. We can get Zach to tell mum since he is probably still there because he is too lazy to go home and cook. He will probably end up staying the weekend. I get you and mum gets him haha!" I turned around and went out of the class towards Thomas' office.

I could hear Lucy crying and Thomas trying to sing to her. I silently Laughed to myself and walked into the office. I took Lucy from Thomas' arms and swept her above my head were she began giggling and had a massive smile on her face. Bex followed in shortly after me with Abby close behind.

"Lulu, you wanna see daddy?" Lucy nodded wildly at me. "Let's go and find Granda then." I got up with her and waved to others who were fascinated by some clip Thomas was showing them and left to find Joe. We walked around the school taking our time and just looking around. Then the class bell went and all the students started piling out of their classrooms for a half an hour free period before dinner. We went to the staff room because I knew Joe wasn't coffee and it was the best way to avoid the on coming wave of students. Joe was in there and what looked like his third cup of coffee. "Has mum not told that drinking that much coffee isn't Goode for you?" he looked at us and shook his head at my question.

"Yes and I only do when she isn't around or I have someone tell on me. Which you won't do Cameron because otherwisei will have to kidnap one of your children." he laughed.

"Here just have one." I passed him Lucy and grinned. "Come on and lets go to my room so we can Skype Zach." I went towards one of the 'secret' passageways in thestaff room that when to my room. It wasn't so secret anymore since I was here so often most of the teachers knew when it was because I would just use it to avoid the student rush periods. Joe was right behind me when we entered my room. Bex and Abby cam storming at the same time.

"I told you we should have waited a bit!"

"Well I wanna talk to my daughter and husband! Just because Grant won't be there you don't care!"

"Grant probably is there because he cannot cook and Zach is staying there too so there." Bex stuck her tongue out at Abby and jumped behind me. "You won't hurt your pregnant niece or grandchild so you can stay other there but then I can always beat you." Be came back out from behind me and was getting in a charging position like Abby.

"Stop it! Jesus Christ, I can't leave you two alone ever because you always come back wanting to fight each other! Everyone is at Gallagher right now because the kids are there. Zach is staying there with Grant because they are both to lazy to go home. Macey is staying at home with Preston because it is closer to the hospital and Liz and Jonas are going home because Andrew has homework. So if we Skype now we can see them all. So please will all of you just sit down and be quiet." Joe, Abby and Bex all went to sit down in the sofa. I got on the bed and began calling them. I had to talk to Zach before Morgan got here which would be in half an hour.

"Kiddo?"

"Mum turn the flipping camera on! For a spy you cont do some of the simplest things!"

"Hey that's my wife your talking about."

"Shut up Joe and just hold Lucy. She was my mum first anyways! So mum we have a camera feed now yay. Can you get Zach, Grant, Macey, Ed, Sally, Simon, Pen, Sammy, Bel and Mikey please? I really have to talk to Zach but the others want to see the others."

"Sure kiddo just give me a minute." I signalled for the others to come over and sit with me on the bed so we could all squeeze in. We could hear Zach and Grant come crashing in the doorway for mum's office. Then we heard the kids come in with Ed following behind them and finally Macey padded in the office. "Who first kiddo?"

"Macey please mum." Suddenly Macey's face popped on our screen. "That baby still not ready to come yet."

"Cam, this baby is staying in here until Monday at the earliest because I need you at home when they come. Anyways I'm hungry so i'll text you later. Bye guys have a good weekend." And with that she was gone. We will sort Bex out first.

"Grant someone wants to see you and your babies." I called out.

"British Bombshell! We miss you already. You look hot by the way."

"Babe, I don't want to see you! I want to see our babies! I miss you Bel, Mikey. Give me a kiss and go off to dinner because I'm hungry too." Mikey kissed the screen and then walked off with Bel after him. "Baby remember when I was pregnant with Bel and you got me that present just after we got engaged? Yeah well it is somewhere in the mansion. You might want to find it for Sunday." I slapped Bex on the arm and Gant just laughed. "Love you baby."

"Love you too Hun, and I will look for that spent when the kids are in bed."

"Grant just go away and look after your kids." Grant walked off with a smirk on his face. I gave Bex a look saying I would kill her later. "right let's hurry this up! I need to talk to Zach before Morgan gets here in 13 minutes. Sally, Simon, Edward." I barked at the camera.

"Mum!"

"Dad,"

"Abby," they all called at once.

"You see each othereveryday and you still miss them after a few hours? Have funsending them the Blackthorne! Simon love you see you Sunday, Sally love you see you Sunday now you two go to dinner. Ed you have 90 seconds."

"Abby where is Sally's iron tablets and her hayfever drops?"

"I married a really shit spy didn't I?! Sorry no swearing in front of babies. Her tabelts are in our bathroom on my side of the sink and it says Sally Townsend on the packet. Her drops are in her room in the top drawer of her bedside you babe even if you are stupid."

"Love you too and I'm not stupid just Bristish! We Brits have a different way of living as you already know Abigal." Edward winked at her. Things I never want to know just came into my head. They were my aunt and father-in-law. No. No. No. No. I will not think these thoughts again.

"Abby lets go to dinner! I'm hungry." Bex pulled Abby by the arm and out of the room. I had 9 minutes before Morgan got here.

"Mummy!" Pen and Sammy screamed at the camera.

"Hello, my babies. Say hi to Lucy and granddy then go with Grampy to dinner. Love you both."

"Hi lulu! Hi Granddy! Love you too mummy." they called to us and went off to dinner. Then Zach appeared.

"saving the best for last as we, Gallagher girl?" He smirked at me.

"No because your daughter and father in law are here and Morgan will be here in 7 minutes. So anyways he doesn't know about the wedding or baby yet because I haven't told him. Do you want to tell him yet?" Joe handed me Lucy, kissed the top of my head and walked out of the room to go to dinner.

"We can tell him when he comes in 5 minutes. We can tell him everything Cam."

"We are never evertelling him about Paris. He cannot know I have rejoined the CIA while pregnant."

"hey mum, can I come in?" I have Zach a quick look telling him to shut up. I put Lucy down on the bed now she was asleep. I would have to wake her up again to feed her but for now it was better. I opened the door for him and he ran in and gave me a hug. He was hugging me for 5 minutes when Zach began coughing to remind us he was there. "Dad?"

"Hey Morg, how's school?"

"Amazing! I love it here! I can't wait for pre-cove ops next year and I've made loads of friends. It really helps being the son of the famous Mr and Mrs Goode aka Chameleon and Shadowcat." Morgans eyes gleamed as he spoke to Zach.

They spoke about school and his friends for 37minutes and 42 seconds. Thomas had sent us up food from dinner. We had lasagne with salad and garlic bread and chocolate cake for pudding. Almost as good as Gallagher and Zach but not quite.

"We need to tell you some stuff Morgan." I sat next to him and wrapped him in my arms. I nodded at Zach for him to say.

"Morgan we are having another baby and we are also getting married again." Zach told him with a grin on his face.

**So sorry it took all week to write this. I tried to write it straight away but I have been so busy! **

**Nadz x**


End file.
